


The Church, The Camera, and The Confession

by jeongyeonasaur



Category: A Pink (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeonasaur/pseuds/jeongyeonasaur
Summary: They say that being consumed by lust is a sin. Is that why Park Chorong goes to church everyday?
Relationships: Jung Eunji/Park Chorong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by twitter user: apinkeunjeep
> 
> Please support Apink and pray that they have a comeback <3 thank you

Hi! Please read at your own risk. I will be held liable if you ever see something you will regret. :) I gave enough warning here.

This is a work of fan fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely for fan fiction purposes only.

Copyright © 2021 by moonbyulasaur  
All rights reserved. This book or any portion thereof may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever without the express written permission of the publisher except for the use of brief quotations in a book review.


	2. the girl with an innocent smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the first chapter :D

_~_ _  
_ _the kind of love letters i write are the ones_ _  
_ _you read in bed, stretched out under the sheets_ _  
_ _with one hand between your legs._ _  
_ _-michael faudet._ _  
_ ~

**princess_lea is now online**

“Hi,” Chorong smiled sensually at the screen. One by one, her faithful viewers were logging in after receiving the notification that she was online. She was dressed in a simple red lingerie that complimented her fair skin. She bit her lip as she chuckled lowly, “You seem impatient today.” She talked slowly, making sure her audience were all listening.

**sharon_24 : you look amazing as always, princess** **  
****amessrightnow : what will you show us today, princess lea?** **  
****whisKEY : red is really your color, love.**

As she read through the comments, she slowly gained the confidence she lacked earlier before the stream started. She looked directly at the camera and slowly smiled again, “Today, I will be trying out the outfits you guys sent my post box.”

Chorong pulled a box from under the table, her cleavage getting caught on camera. When she looked at the comments again, she chuckled.

**fakeyoon : i would love to bend you over and over and over again**

“I’m sure you didn’t forget to not include your real names, right? I will be reading them on stream so it’s not my fault if you get exposed here,” she opened the box and pulled out a maid kind of lingerie. Chorong immediately smirked and started removing the clothing she was wearing. “I don’t think I’m fit to be a maid though,” she voiced out and put on the cotton fabric that hugged her body in the right curves. She looked at the chat again.

**sharon_24 donated $100~**

“Aww, Sharon, thank you for the donation. As well as sending this outfit,” she gave a wink and slowly unzipped the costume. “The next one I got is,” Chorong unwrapped another package and showed to the camera the school uniform lingerie.

She turned around and completely removed the maid outfit. She got into all the trouble of washing and wrapping it back. Chorong had to make sure that the clothes were safe to wear on stream. When she wore the uniform lingerie, she felt like she had another type of power for her to use on her audience.

“This seems a little too tight for me here,” Chorong turned to the camera and gave a sultry smile. She saw how the comments continued to flood. She couldn’t every single one of them but when the donation bell she setup rang.

**bluEJ_ donated $1000** **  
****bluEJ_ : you look pretty in every single thing, baby. But you look best without any of it**

Chorong literally blushed when her highest donator for the day complimented her. She gave a shy smile, “You always make me blush, Blue. I kinda wanna make up to you for it.” She grabbed the red silk robe and wore it, covering her exposed skin. “Well, it’s all I have for you tonight. I really want to do _something_ else but I only have five minutes left. I don’t think it’s enough for me to really do what I want.”

**amessrightnow : you don’t have to force yourself, princess. we’re always willing to wait** **  
****bluEJ_ : rest well tonight, princess.**

She smiled once again before winking at the camera, “Bye. See you next time, loves. Make sure to keep yourselves healthy because I will be sad if any of you disappear on me. Dream of me, good night.”

With that, Chorong ended her live stream, turned off the camera and shut down her computer. She removed the lingerie she wore earlier and then went to the side of her room to get a bottle of water from her personal fridge. Chorong looked around her unit and yawned. She has a long day tomorrow so she needed to rest up.

~

When morning came, Chorong went to the nearest coffee shop to get the espresso she needed so that her soul would come back to her body. She couldn’t sleep again. She tried so hard to sleep but every time she wanted to, she just couldn’t find it in her to get the peace she needed to sleep.

At the entrance, Chorong collided into someone and fell on her buttocks. She could already feel the pain spreading to her lower back. She mentally cursed but plastered a smile on her face, “Sorry, I wasn’t looking.”

A hand was extended to help her and Chorong took it. She immediately felt the burning sensation that the hand brought her. Chorong endured and stood up, “Sorry, I was in a hurry. See ya.”

Before she could see who the girl was, she was gone. Chorong shook her head and just walked up to Hayoung, the bartender. Little did she know, the girl looked back at her and saw how Chorong smiled at Hayoung while ordering her coffee.

~

Chorong, during the day, was a seasoned lawyer with a lot of wins under her belt. She was also a company lawyer for one of the biggest airlines in Korea and Japan. She was told by the newly appointed CEO to handle their hospitals in that particular province. Chorong (also known as Atty. Park in her company) wanted to decline but with the way the young CEO pouted and told her that she can’t trust anyone but Chorong made her say yes. Thus, there she was, in a far province handling the newly opened hospital.

She heard her phone beep as she walked along the halls of the hospital, leading to her office. As soon as she opened the door, her assistant Miya, greeted her. “Good morning, Atty. Park,” Miya said with a smile.

“Good morning, Miya. Is there anything I need to know before I drown myself with the paperworks Sana told me to take care of?” Chorong joked and took a sip of her coffee. She placed her bag on her table and sat on the swivel chair that was hers.

“Uh, Ms. Minatozaki called and told me to tell you that the new doctor will be coming today,” Chorong looked at her assistant. Slash that, she glared at her assistant, “She tried calling you but you weren’t answering.”

“I was driving!” she said in a frustrated tone. She was about to lash out on her assistant when a knock distrubed them. Massaging her forehead, “Come in.”

The door creaked and a woman entered. She was dressed in jeans and button down shirt, “Hi?”

“You are?” Chorong raised her eyebrow at the woman.

“I’m Jeong Eunji, Sana told me to come here because this is the furthest hospital she has under her name. I’m the doctor,” Miya exited the room and left Chorong’s temper to the doctor. Miya knew that Chorong wouldn’t lash out on the doctor because that would mean that Sana, the CEO, will get mad.

“Did I come at the wrong time? I can leave if you need more time with your assistant,” the doctor turned around and all Chorong could see was how formed and defined the girl’s buttocks was.

“No, stay,” Chorong’s voice sounded more needy than it should be. Eunji stopped her tracks and looked at her, “Sana sent you?”

“About right. This is the furthest hospital, yes?” when Chorong nodded, she continued, “Then yes. I was sent here. More so, I volunteered to be here.”

“Okay, Miya will show you everything. You may leave,” she focused on the screen of her laptop and started to type. She was monitoring the current case of Myoui Eiji vs the Myoui corporation. It was a bloodbath between the families and she was trying her best to win the case.

Chorong took her phone and saw five missed calls from Sana herself. She dialled the number and waited for Sana to answer, “Atty. Park!”

“Sana, I was driving when you called,” Chorong leaned back and turned around to see the parking of the hospital. She saw the new doctor at the parking lot, looking at her phone and drinking water with her other hand.

“I figured. I sent Doctor Jeong there. She’s the lead Cardiac-surgeon here in Seoul and she wanted to be assigned there. Something about helping those in rural areas,” she heard the younger girl sigh on the other end of the line.

“Yeah, I met her just now,” she answered. Sana asked her how the doctor seemed. While looking at how the doctor picked up a piece of trash from the ground. Bless those jeans for giving justice to how the ass was so defined that it almost looked like peaches. Chorong chuckled, “She’s okay, I guess.”

To welcome the new doctor, Chorong reserved a pub for the whole cardiac-surgery department. 

“Atty. Park! Do you want me to set you up on a date with my son? He’s an engineer,” the drunk old doctor asked her.

Chorong humbly shook her head and answered, “I’ve got my hands full in handling the company. I don’t think I am worthy to meet your son, Doctor Son.”

“Nonsense! You’re a prize to be bragged about when time comes. If my wife was as useful as you, I wouldn’t have two illegitimate children,” the doctor said rather proudly. It was a known fact that Doctor Son has another family and as much as Chorong wanted to punch the older man, she chuckled and took a shot instead.

“I wouldn’t want to tarnish your proud family, Doctor Son,” Chorong smiled with the shot glass between her lips. “I’m bad at relationships. The only commitment I can handle is my job.”

Her eyes drifted to where Doctor Jeong was. The doctor had been quiet ever since they came to the pub and Chorong was thinking if she should ask the woman if she was okay. Deciding that it wasn’t her business, she took another shot and drowned herself with how the liquid felt like fire burning through her throat. Chorong was surprised to see that Doctor Jeong’s eyes were on her when she looked.

Her throat suddenly felt dry.

Doctor Jeong gave her a timid smile and raised her glass, indicating a shot. Chorong mirrored the actions and took another drink. Throughout the night, Chorong and the new doctor kept exchanging glances and drinking together despite the distance between them. The doctor was five seats away from her so it was hard for them to communicate. It was enough for Chorong to know that she had someone to drink with. Silently, at that point.

When the drinking session ended, Chorong’s head was spinning. She called her driver and asked him to drop her home. As soon as she reached her room, Chorong took what she needed and opened her computer. It was a struggle for her type in her password but after two tries, she finally logged in.

**princess_lea is now online**

“Missed me?” Chorong said with much effort. One by one her viewers came. Drunk, she started stripping her clothes, “I feel so hot.” Even with the alcohol taking over her system, she still managed to talk in her normal sultry and seductive tone.

**fakeyoon : fuck. drunk princess lea is hot.** **  
****sharon_24 : it’s a good thing i just got off the phone with my girl.**

When Chorong was left with nothing but her lacy underwear, it started getting hotter. Her hands travelled down her chest in a painfully slow manner. She circled her fingertips on her hardened nipples. A soft moan escaped her mouth and she started breathing heavily.

**whisKEY : fuck fuck fuck.**

She felt the heat between her legs, begging for attention. Chorong thought of nothing but lucid dreams of how she wanted to be touched. How she _craved_ to be touched like she was made of porcelain. She felt herself get wetter by each second that she thought of how ruined she wanted to be. Chorong prayed to all the gods she knew for someone to give her what she wanted.

_Mind blowing orgasm._

With the cloth still between her finger and her core, Chorong touched herself. Her lips parted as she released another suppressed moan. She was burning. She needed this. She wanted this so badly that it physically pained her.

Not wasting another moment, she moved her thong to the side and touched her aching core, “Fuck,” she cursed. She heard the continuous donation bells from her PC but she didn’t mind. She didn’t need money. She needed to reach _it_. Her other hand went to her mounds, massaging while playing with the nipple, “Please.”

**amessrightnow donated $200** **  
****amessrightnow : always worth the wait, baby :***

Chorong’s back arched as she inserted one finger. She started thrusting her fingers, slowly. Always painfully slowly. She was a mess. Inside and out, she was a mess. She added another finger and let out a satisfied moan once again. With her drunk state, all her senses were heightened. She could smell the arousal drip off her. She could hear her own fingers go in and out of her aching core. She could feel _everything_.

She was crying, begging her own body as it trembled, “ _Please!_ ” she cried when she finally reached what she was reaching for. With her body trembling, she moaned out loud again. She laid there, completely naked and in front of the camera; a mess.

When she finally came down from her high, she lazily sat up and licked her fingers as she looked at the camera, “Thank you for always being with me.”

**bluEJ_ donated $1500** **  
****bluEJ_ : you just know how to make someone want to fuck you so badly, princess.**

~

When she woke up, Chorong felt icky. Even with the aching hangover she was nursing, she grabbed her phone and saw that it was already seven in the morning. She quickly got out of bed and took a shower. Taking a pain reliever on her way out, Chorong went to the church.

She was fifteen minutes late for the outreach so she just settled on the side, quietly helping the others distribute food for the kids. “Good morning, Chorong!” one of the elderly women greeted her. She beamed and hugged the woman right away, “You must have had a tough day yesterday. I told you to slack off sometimes.”

Chorong chuckled, “If I slack off, I wouldn’t be able to buy food for them.” She looked at the children who were happily eating their one piece chicken and spaghetti. Chorong nodded with a contented smile and turned to help on the other side. When she found the plastic bags filled with garbage were almost full, Chorong took initiative to take it out to the trash area at the back of the church.

On her way, she saw a familiar figure by the lamp post beside the dumpster. When the woman turned, Chorong’s hunch was proven true. Doctor Jeong Eunji was there, smiling at her with a piece of cigarette between her lips. She took one step after another and approached the girl. Eunji had dark hair and a pretty smile. A smile to die for, if Chorong were to describe it.

“I thought doctors were supposed to tell their patients to lay off the vices,” Chorong joked as she stopped in front of the doctor. She was wearing slacks matched with a shirt and blazer. Chorong thought that the doctor could wear a plastic bag and it’ll still look good on her.

The way Eunji’s lips quirked into a smirk made her _feel_ things. “Well, you’re not my patient and I really hope you wouldn’t be one. And besides, how do you think I survived three straight days of duties without this little buddy right here?”

Chorong smiled, “Touche.”

“So, what are you up to here?”

“I’m just helping with the community service, Doctor Jeong,” she raised the plastic bag and then threw on the dumpster. “Now I’m done.”

“Please, call me Eunji. The title makes me gag outside the hospital,” Eunji chuckled. It sounded so deep that Chorong bit her lip.

“Fine, call me Chorong when we’re not at the hospital then,” she replied. Eunji gave her a smile and Chorong swears she could’ve wetted herself just by how the doctor looked. “So, is this where I ask you why you became a doctor?”

Eunji laughed and shook her head, “Well, you could but to save you the effort, I’ll answer it now. My hands are wonderful so might as well use it for the good of other people, right?”

Chorong raised an eyebrow, “How can you be so sure that they’re good?”

This time, the doctor looked at her rather darkly before licking her lower lip, “You want to try them?”

It burned. The words the doctor said burned so many inhibitions inside Chorong’s head. But instead of losing her mind, Chorong laughed, “I don’t want my heart to be ripped out of my chest. Thank you very much.”

“Oh come on, I’m good with hearts,” Eunji took one last puff and then stepped on the cigarette butt before looking at Chorong again, “Pretty sure I can take care of that pretty heart of yours.”

“I’d rather not have that day come,” she said before turning her back on the girl. “Are you coming? I think we have some extra food because some kids didn’t show up. Maybe I can give you some.”

Eunji grinned, “Am I a kid now?”

“Well, if you’re a kid, you should be accompanied by a parent to be able to claim your food,” the way Eunji ran her eyes up and down Chorong’s body made her shiver.

“Nah, I don’t like calling other people mommy,” there was something about how she said those words that made Chorong squirm inside. “But I can help if you’d let me. Just as long as my hands are safe. I still have to use them on some people.”

Chorong laughed and shook her head, not minding how her insides were burning and ignoring how her brain practically melted when Eunji held the small of her back and led her to where the outreach event was being held.

Just like when Chorong bumped into the girl at the cafe, Eunji’s touch burned.

Although she didn’t know if it was the good kind of burn or the bad. Chorong unconsciously wished it was the former.


	3. the girl who relieves stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the 2nd chapter~ Find me on twt if you want. @moonbyulasaur

_~_ _  
__some nights i close my eyes and imagine_ _  
__feeling your lips on mine, your whispered_ _  
__words slowly pushing my legs apart._ _  
__-whispers;michael faudet._ _  
_~

For someone who had work the coming day, Eunji was still awake at two in the morning. She couldn’t sleep. She already smoked enough cigars for the day for her to still feel restless. She already stood up a couple of times, drank tea that was said to help with sleeping, but nothing happened. She was still wide awake with nothing but one thought in her mind.

_Park Chorong_.

Eunji couldn’t pinpoint where but the girl was definitely something that piqued her interest. The girl smiled at her like there was no problem in the world when just before that meeting of theirs, Park Chorong was scowling and about to lash out for her unannounced arrival. There was something off with how the lawyer would look at her. There was a glint of mischief, interest, and something that she couldn’t define. It bugged her. It bugged the doctor more than anything because she wanted to know. She wanted to uncover the girl’s secrets until there was nothing left to discover.

Unable to handle it anymore, Eunji got out of her bed and reached for her phone. She already had a handful of the nurses’ numbers at the hospital. Of course, those girls know what they were offering and what Eunji would be doing (aside from them).

**To: Nurse 2nd floor** **  
****I’m omw there**

She didn’t even wait until the nurse replied. She took her car keys and duffel bag to go to the nurse’s place. As soon as Eunji got inside the car, she revved up the engine and at two thirty AM, she was on the road. Even while on the road, her mind travelled to the attorney who was the reason why she couldn’t sleep. Eunji’s hand fisted on the steering wheel as she remembered how Chorong looked when smiling. She couldn’t help but bite her lip when the sight of Chorong's neck. Lean, pale, and just the right size.

Eunji knocked rather carelessly, impatient to relieve the restlessness inside her. When the nurse opened the door, she smirked, “Good morning. I’m not really in the mood for pleasantries.”

The nurse couldn’t even say anything when Eunji stepped inside the unit and kissed the girl on the lips. She felt the nurse’s legs wiggle, a normal response when Eunji kisses. She hummed in response and held the nurse against the door and trailed her kisses from the lips to the jaw down to the base of the neck. The nurse was basically a moaning mess under her mercy.

Eunji held the nurse’s wrists over her head and held it in place, “Don’t resist.” Her other hand travelled from the neck of the girl to her breasts, making the nurse squirm in anticipation. Eunji smirked and with one hand, tore the thin fabric that was separating her skin and the nurse’s. The nurse gasped and Eunji saw this as an opportunity to thrust her tongue inside the girl’s mouth.

Feeling impatient, Eunji lifted the girl and carried her to the nearest thing where she could place her. She found the drawer just five steps away from the door. She made the girl sit on the drawer and then started kissing downwards. She stopped when she reached the belly button of the girl. Eunji looked up, hunger evident in her eyes, as if she was a different person. She roughly inserted two fingers and chuckled when the nurse’s hips bulked. “Look at you, squirming and all wet when I haven’t done anything else yet,” Eunji took one of the girl’s hardened nipples into her mouth and sucked like her life depended on it. All while thrusting her fingers in and out of the girl’s wetness. She chuckled against the girl’s mounds when she felt the walls tighten. She slowly pulled out her fingers until only the tips were inside and then slammed it back.

When the girl came, Eunji removed her fingers and made the girl suck her fingers, “Suck it clean.” The nurse did as she was told. When done, she removed her shorts and pushed the girl, making her kneel, “You know what to do.”

Eunji’s head rolled back when she felt the girl’s tongue on her. She looked at the girl and tugged her hair. As much as she tried to avoid it, Eunji couldn’t help but imagine a particular girl.

Yes, it was exactly what she needed.

She needed to relieve stress.

It was five in the morning when Eunji arrived at the gym near the hospital. She stretched her neck and took a deep breath. Sex didn’t work to make her feel relaxed so might as well work out so she could prepare for the day ahead of her. It’s not like she wasn’t used to not having sleep. Her personal record was four days straight.

Lifting the weights, Eunji started doing her squats. Hopefully, it was enough to make her calm down. She kept working out until a trainer went up to her and told her to stop or she would get herself injured. A little embarrassed by how careless she was acting, she thanked the trainer and went to the shower room. True enough, her body ached and she couldn’t blame anyone but herself. The warm water that ran throughout her body relaxed her, something she was looking for since the night before.

She grabbed breakfast at the hospital cafeteria. She saw Miya get coffee so she smiled. Eunji wondered if Chorong was going to be disturbing (not really “disturb” but Eunji preferred to call it that) her day. Before she could even think further, a nurse went up to her for an emergency. At eight in the morning, Eunji’s day finally began.

~

As soon as she got home, Eunji removed her blazer and slumped on the couch. She was exhausted; performing two surgeries in one day wasn’t something she asked for when she mentally wished for a distraction. Her eyes were slowly giving up on her and it was only nine in the evening.

The beep from her phone kept her awake. She knew that beep too well. Eunji smiled to herself and opened her laptop.

**princess_lea is now online!**

She immediately logged in and clicked the link which redirected her to the girl she couldn’t have. Lea was wearing a nude colored lingerie. It matched her long auburn hair. Eunji immediately imagined herself pulling that pretty hair of hers.

She bit her lip and clicked her tongue before typing in her comment.

**bluEJ_ : pretty as always, princess.**

The way Lea smiled made her want to kiss the girl on the screen. Never had Eunji wanted someone so much but she knew that it was a hopeless case. Lea was someone she didn’t know. Lea wore a masquerade mask during streams and the only thing Eunji could see was her lips and eyes (through the holes). The milky skin of the girl really made Eunji want to bite it. She was imagining herself touching the girl, making her scream her name, and just.

Eunji ran her fingers through her hair and chuckled to herself, “This Lea girl will be the death of me.”

Honestly, Lea wasn’t doing anything. She was just talking on stream, answering the questions of her viewers. “If I were to date someone, what kind of person she/he is?” Lea snickered and then answered. “I want someone who will satisfy me until I am no longer able to walk. Is there someone who can do that here?”

Comments flooded. Eunji couldn’t help but sigh in frustration. It has been awhile since she was satisfied herself. She understood what Lea meant. It was hard to date someone who couldn’t satisfy or even meet you halfway in bed. Eunji knew it all too well and she didn’t like being reminded of it.

“My age?” her attention was brought back to Lea, “I’d like to think that I’m older than some of my viewers. I keep track of each and every one of you. I know that Ms. Twenty-four is dating someone and she’s only here to ‘learn’ on how much more she could make her lovely girlfriend wanting for more.” Lea looked at the camera directly, as if she was looking at Eunji, “I know you.”

Even if Lea didn’t, Eunji felt like she did.

“Well, as much as I want to touch myself and pleasure both me and you, I’m tired. I want to rest so I can meet you all again soon,” Lea winked at the camera. Eunji started typing and then sent the donation for the night.

**bluEJ_ donated $500~** **  
****bluEJ_ : you look effortlessly beautiful without even doing anything**

When Lea saw the comment, she smiled, “Thank you, Blue. Don’t stay up too late tonight, yes? I want to meet you in my dreams.”

Eunji logged out as soon as Lea ended the stream. She went for a shower and then dumped herself on her king sized bed. She raised her hand and looked at it against the light, “Aside from surgery, I don’t think I will be able to use you anymore.”

She put an arm over her eyes and sighed, “I still don’t like this province. I miss all the girls I can call and fuck in Seoul.”

~

Sunday and Eunji decided to go to the church again. She wasn’t really the type to pray but since there was nothing more to do in the province, might as well get to meet the locals. She wore her jeans and white shirt. She didn’t want to be overdressed so she also grabbed her cap and sunglasses from the shelf.

The church was fifteen minutes away from the apartment she was renting. She could have walked but she preferred to use her car. Eunji even dropped by a cafe to buy iced coffee on the way there. When she parked her car, she hopped out and wore her sunglasses. She sipped her coffee and then proceeded inside the church. The mass was just starting so Eunji placed her glasses on top of her head (because she removed her hat before entering).

She noticed the intricate details of the church. The sculptures on the side, the stained glass panel on the ceiling, everything. But at the side of the church, she noticed a familiar girl, clearly bored as well.

Park Chorong will never cease to surprise her. That much was true as of now. Eunji suddenly couldn’t wait until the mass was over so she could walk to where Chorong was. The lawyer was wearing a simple black dress that had long sleeves. Her short black hair was laid down, which looked good. It was conservative but something about how Chorong carried herself made Eunji want to see a little more skin.

When the mass ended, Eunji saw Chorong go out of the church, going to the multipurpose hall where the feeding program would be held. Of course, she followed.

“Chorong!” she called out to the girl. Chorong looked at her and smiled. Eunji couldn’t help but think how pretty the lawyer looked. It just didn’t seem logical for someone to be that pretty.

“Hey! Are you gonna help out today?” Chorong asked her when she stopped in front of the girl. The lawyer was giving away food to the kids that were in line. “Eat well,” she said to the little girl.

Eunji looked around, “What can I do?”

Chorong pouted as she was thinking, “Ahh, can you help me distribute the drinks? We normally have them here on the table but with the previous events of spilling, it would be better to give it to the kids one by one.”

She nodded and followed the girl to where the cooler was. She took a bag of tetrapacks and started distributing them. She kept looking at how Chorong would smile at a kid and then proceed to talk to another. Eunji noticed how Chorong would scrunch her nose when a kid tells her something silly. Or how Chorong would playfully roll her eyes when she catches Eunji looking at her.

Eunji found it weird. She kept looking at Chorong but she couldn’t help but think of the cam girl with the name of Lea. She was starting to slowly lose her mind. Yes, there were similarities between Lea and Chorong but there also too many differences. Lea’s sensual, almost too sensual. While Chorong… the girl was too busy with her work most of the time that she didn't even eat (don’t ask Eunji how she knew. She just saw). Chorong was this pure woman who was busy with her career.

But it still bugged her. Every time Chorong would chuckle, Eunji would hear Lea. It was maddening. She was lost. Her own thoughts were getting the best out of her and Eunji didn’t like it. She didn’t like being out of control.

“Hey, you okay?” Chorong placed her hand on Eunji’s shoulder. The girl looked at the lawyer and smiled, “You look tired. Did you not sleep last night?”

How could she tell Chorong that she was thinking about her? About how for the past few days, Eunji could only think about Chorong? About how when she fucked that nurse, she imagined it to be Chorong?

Eunji nodded, “Are you worried about me, Atty. Park?” she teased.

Chorong raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Wouldn’t want you calling a day off. We need you at the hospital.”

A ball rolled to where they were standing and Eunji bent over to pick it up. Her sunglasses almost fell off but Chorong was quick enough to catch it, “Here you go, kid. Go play there.” When the kid ran away, Eunji shook her head, “They seriously stress me out sometimes.”

Chorong looked at her, “How do you relieve stress, Doctor Jeong?”

She snickered, wanting to say something. But instead, she looked at Chorong’s lips and then in the eyes, “I’d love to show you how sometimes, Atty.”

The lawyer looked around before saying, “Well, time for me to go.” She stared at Eunji a little longer than usual before winking, “Come get this from me next Sunday,” she wore Eunji’s glasses and walked away.

Eunji was dumbfounded. She was certain that Chorong flirted with her. And she felt her ears turn hot. She was definitely going to mess with that lawyer one day. Not now but when the time is right, she will make Chorong scream her name so loud that even the neighbors will know who Eunji is.

~

**princess_lea is now online!**

Eunji sighed when she saw the notification. It was as if Chorong wasn't enough distraction for her today, Lea had to go online. But of course, Eunji wouldn’t pass on an opportunity to see her favorite cam girl.

Lea was wearing a baby pink lingerie set. Her usual mask was replaced by a white blindfold, which only complimented her skin despite the similar color. The girl was staring at the camera again like she was looking at her viewers’ souls. Eunji saw how Lea bit her lip and then started touching herself.

She immediately felt hot just by looking at the girl. She wanted to ruin Lea so badly that it pained her to not be able to. Which is exactly why she had been messing with every other nurse that fit the description of the girl. Long brown hair with fair skin. Chorong could have been the perfect choice but the girl had short black hair. Also, she wanted Chorong in a different way.

But Chorong wasn’t her priority. Lea was.

~

Chorong closed her eyes and imagined _someone_ touching her. She felt herself get wet, wanting more friction than she usually does. She let out a long moan as she stroked herself from below going up. She shivered because it felt too damn good. Her ragged breathing slowly turned into mini sobs when she inserted one finger. She threw her head back and arched her back, wanting to go deeper.

A hum escaped her lips, sounding deeper than normal. She couldn’t stop thinking about how perfect the doctor looked earlier. She wondered how those pretty hands of hers would look on her own skin. Chorong bit her lip as she got more and more excited by the mere thought of being fucked by the unknowing doctor. Chorong thought that the doctor was insanely attractive. Ever since their first conversation at the church, Chorong couldn’t take her eyes off the doctor’s hands. They did look good. She wondered how good it would feel if those fingers were inside her.

_Eunji._

With one more push, Chorong came undone. She let out a loud moan and collapsed on the bed, trying to catch her breath.

**fakeyoon : you look rather excited today compared to your other streams**

**sharon_24 : that was intense.**

**sharon_24 donated $100**

**sharon_24 : thanks for the show, princess.**

Chorong was still weak when she sat up, now wearing her mask. She looked at the comments, “I think I’m about to get sick. I don’t think I can stream in the next few days.”

**bluEJ_ donated $500** **  
****bluEJ_ : buy medicine, drink lots of fluid, and avoid salty food.**

She smiled, “You guys are too sweet. I feel like I don’t deserve you. I’m just boring ol’ me.” Chorong read the fuming comments about how dare she call herself boring when she was the highlight of their day/week. “See you when I see you, guys. Dream of me,” she winked and then turned off the stream.

~

Eunji looked at the blank screen when Lea ended her stream. She had always been concerned about the girl’s health. Even though Lea was sexy and lean, Eunji always thought that the girl was extra skinny. It wasn’t like the girl intentionally skipped meals, more of she couldn’t. Eunji thought that maybe it was because of her schedule in real life but even her, a doctor, would eat when it was time to.

She shook her head and stood up to take a shower. Thinking about Lea made her sweaty so she needed to clean herself. While taking a bath, she looked back at her life in Seoul. She wasn’t the perfect person but she definitely preferred her life there than here in the province. But duty calls and Eunji needed an excuse to leave Seoul for a while.

Any excuse would do.

So it was a blessing when Minatozaki Sana, the newly appointed CEO of Myoui Airlines, reached out to her. Apparently, the merger between Park Industries and them happened and Sana wanted to venture their business in hospitals. She wanted to prevent sudden deaths in rural areas. Eunji thought that it was a good idea so she agreed and volunteered to be assigned at the furthest hospital.

After showering, Eunji let the exhaustion take over her and so she slept.

~

Another Sunday came and Eunji was itching to see Chorong. Much to her expectations, Chorong was at the venue again, playing with the children.

“Chorong-unnie, let’s play blindfold!” one kid asked. Chorong smiled and lowered her head, allowing the kid to put a blindfold on her.

When Chorong was completely blindfolded, Eunji almost stopped breathing. She was certain this time. She was so sure that she wanted to drag Chorong away from the children. But she had to be patient.

She went to the parking, near the dumpster where she and Chorong first talked. She took out a stick and lit it up, the nicotine relaxing her for the time being. She was tapping her foot on the ground as she took another puff. She kept replaying the scenes inside her head, the way Chorong smirks, the way Lea would bite her lip. It was too similar to be a coincidence.

Eunji was surprised when Chorong held her shoulder again, “Are you stressed?”

She shook her head, “Do you want some coffee? I also want to talk to you about something.”

It took Chorong by surprise but since the outreach was already finished, she nodded and went with Eunji to the cafe near the hospital. Eunji paid for her drinks and then sat at the furthest corner of the place. Chorong was feeling a little weird because since the car ride, Eunji has yet to talk to her.

Seated across each other, Chorong shifted uncomfortably. She kept looking at Eunji who had her hand on her chin, observing her. “Is something wrong?”

Eunji’s eyes were dark, dilated, and was staring at her like she was some prey, “I never imagined to meet you here.”

“Meet me? Here?” Chorong’s heart was pounding. She suddenly didn’t feel good. But she remained cool, as if she wasn’t nervous by how Eunji was acting.

“Yes,” Eunji took a sip from her coffee and continued, “Princess Lea.”

Chorong felt her world stop. While Eunji? She felt powerful.


	4. the girl with dark desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Enjoy tonight's update because I'm not sure if I can update for the next few days. :D Also, tweet/cc me your thoughts.

_ ~ _ _   
_ _ i love the moment when yours eyes _ _   
_ _ close and your lips open in slow motion _ __   
_ -bedtime story;michael faudet. _ __   
~

There was chaos inside her brain. The alarms were all on and she didn’t know how to turn it off. Everything was a mess. If Chorong were to describe her mind right now, it would pretty much be the same as that particular Spongebob episode where the office was on fire and mini spongebobs were running around, unable to decide on what to do. That was exactly how Chorong felt.

She already thought of thousands of excuses or how to dodge the situation but with the way Eunji was looking at her, she knew that the girl was already a hundred percent sure. Lying was never Chorong’s forte. Even as a lawyer, she was successful because she diverts the attention of the jury, not because she lies to them. She was lost. In her thirty years of existence, it was the first time that she was caught off guard. For once, she really couldn’t think. Her mind was blank. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing inside her head.

Chorong did her best to remain unfazed. She faked a chuckle and said, “Who?”

Eunji raised her eyebrow, “I’m not dumb, Atty. Park. I did not pass the board exams as the top notcher for nothing.”

Shit, Chorong thought to herself. She tried again, “I’m really not following, Doctor Jeong.”

“Princess Lea,” Eunji repeated. It was like the sound of a fire alarm when Chorong heard it. It kept ringing inside her head until she couldn’t hear anything aside from her own heartbeat anymore.

“Stop,” she massaged her temples and looked at the doctor who was already looking at her with a smirk plastered on her face. Of course, even during a time of crisis Chorong didn’t fail to notice how the straw looked between the girl’s lips. “If ever I am who you claim I am,”

“You are,” Eunji smirked.

“If ever!” she insisted. “What will you do? You will report me and make me lose my license as an attorney?”

Honestly speaking, Chorong was scared. She was scared that because she was careless and reckless that her license might be revoked. It was  _ unethical _ for the board. Chorong didn’t realize that the possibility of someone to recognize her was higher when she already left Seoul and moved to a far province.

There was confusion in Eunji’s eyes, “Why?”

“What do you mean why?”

Eunji frowned, “Why would I report you for doing what you want to do? You’re not doing anything wrong. Besides, you’re the only thing I look forward to seeing at night.” Just like that, Chorong became a blushing mess. Eunji smiled at her like she was someone who really mattered. Like she was worth something.

“Then what do you want from me?” she asked straight to the point. It was like a switch had been turned on. She was completely a different person. Gone was the Chorong who was the lawyer. It was Chorong, the cam girl. Now that her secret was out of the bag, she just wanted to know why Eunji would even call her out for it. “You won’t tell anyone, as you said. I don’t see the point of letting me know that you know.”

It was a dangerous move that Eunji made. Chorong shivered when the doctor looked at her. She witnessed how Eunji’s eyes went from amused to hungry. It was almost animalistic with how she changed in a snap.

“I want to join,” Eunji leaned back and tilted her head.

Chorong swallowed, “Why?” she mentally slapped herself when her voice wavered.

The doctor stood up, went beside her, and then leaned forward, their faces inches away from each other, “I told you before. You know how to make someone fuck you so badly. Besides…” Eunji moved her face closer until her lips were against Chorong’s ear, “I want to ruin you so much to the point where you will be begging me to touch you.”

Chorong couldn’t breathe. Her mind was hazy. She didn’t notice the doctor leave. She didn’t see Eunji slip a piece of paper on her hand. She simply dazed out. When she finally snapped out of her trance, Eunji was long gone. Chorong bit her lip and ran her fingers through her hair, completely confused with what her decision would be.

~

She still couldn’t decide. Five hours already passed and it was already afternoon but Chorong was still at her house, pacing back and forth. Eunji gave her an address with a note saying:

_ If you feel like your answer will be yes and you want a little push, come to me. -bluEJ _

Indicated on the note was the girl’s address as well. It was a thirty minute drive from where Chorong lived. She recognized the username. Eunji was her top donor. She was the viewer whom Chorong had been paying special attention to. She wanted to pull out her hair. She was so confused that she wanted to cry. It wasn’t helping that the hot breath of the doctor still lingered on her skin. The feeling of Eunji’s lips on her skin made her tremble. It was too much that the mere thought makes her shiver in excitement. But she kept thinking about the pros and cons of what Eunji offered. Pro was that she will have better content because she was getting bored of touching herself. Con was Eunji will have power over her. Chorong wasn’t sure if that was really a con but she just went along with her own brain.

She didn’t want to accept the offer. God knows that Chorong didn’t want to accept the doctor’s offer no matter how tempting it was.

So why was she standing in front of Eunji’s front door, waiting for the doctor to appear?

Chorong thought that she was seriously losing her mind. Yes, she must have lost her mind because of too much stress brought by handling the whole hospital on her own. She was about to turn around when the door opened, revealing Eunji with nothing but a white oversized shirt. For a moment, Chorong forgot to breathe.

Eunji leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms, “I didn’t think you’d come.” She said those words in such a deep voice that Chorong’s mind almost ran wild. She wanted to wipe the stupid grin off of Eunji’s face.

“I was just leaving,” before she could take another step back, Eunji held her wrist. “Ya.”

The doctor raised her hands, as if surrendering, “I’m sorry. You were about to leave. I’m not gonna do anything to you. You can come in for some food.”

Chorong shook her head, “I’m not hungry.” She figured out that the world was completely against her when her stomach grumbled. Chorong blushed and looked at anywhere but Eunji.

Eunji chuckled, “I cooked some braised chicken. I’ll pull you in, okay?” when Chorong didn’t answer, she proceeded to gently pull Chorong inside. “Come. Follow me, I’ll make sure you’re full before you leave.”

It was weird. Eunji was definitely playing with her because with the way the girl was acting now was totally different from how Eunji acted earlier at the cafe. But nonetheless, Chorong followed until they were in the kitchen. The doctor pulled out a chair for her and then went to get the food she cooked.

“I guess you haven’t had home cooked meals for a while?” Eunji said as she placed the food down. Chorong nodded, “You’re lucky, it’s rare for me to cook and you came at the right time.”

Chorong looked at the braised chicken in front and her mouth immediately watered. It looked delicious so she made herself at home and took the spoon from the plate. “Thank you for the food,” she uttered. Eunji smiled at her and started eating as well.

It was a mystery to her just how the girl could go from looking like a puppy when smiling then suddenly becoming like a wolf who will devour anyone in her way. Chorong didn’t know if the idea of Eunji wanting her in bed was going to excite her or terrify her. It was a little around the middle before she came to the doctor’s place but now that she’s observing how Eunji was at home, the terrified part was slowly fading. She wondered how rough Eunji could get when she was actually a soft person in general.

“So,” Eunji broke the silence when they finished eating. “Have you thought about it? Do you have an answer for my offer?”

Chorong swallowed the water she was drinking before answering, “I don’t want to be in a relationship.” Silence. There was complete silence between them before Eunji bursted out laughing, “What?” she asked.

“So? What’s the point of telling me that?” the girl tilted her head and then raised her eyebrow. “I never asked you to be my girlfriend, Chorong.”

The lawyer was lost, “Then?”

Eunji rested her chin on her hand, “Let’s just fuck. I don’t want to be in a relationship either. Too many complications. I’m not asking you to date me. I just want to have sex without having to change partners every now and then.” the girl sighed and stood up, “Look, I’ll come clean with you. I don’t need any commitment between us. But sometimes, I just want my hand on your neck, you know? I just want you to find it hard to breath as I fuck you.”

Chorong, for one, was never the type to do things without thinking about it more than twice. She was the type of person to calculate everything before she made a move. So how come this girl in front of her, Jeong Eunji, the doctor she was checking out the first time she met her, had the power to burn all inhibitions Chorong has?

When Chorong said that all inhibitions were gone, she meant it. Because she stood up and walked towards Eunji and just slammed her lips against the girl’s. Maybe it was a good thing that Eunji was strong because if she wasn’t then they could have fallen on the ground. In a matter of seconds, Eunji dominated their kiss, pinning her against the countertop.

It felt good. Chorong thought that it felt  _ too  _ good to kiss Eunji. The girl was already on her top best kissers list and they were only beginning. As Eunji started to get rougher, Chorong only got more excited. Eunji didn’t waste time and lifted the girl from the ground. She instinctively wrapped her legs around the Eunji’s waist. Chorong felt herself get excited. Eunji was way more than she expected. The girl was strong because she carried Chorong like she was a piece of feather. All while still kissing. She felt Eunji’s tongue run on her lips, asking for entrance. Chorong obliged and welcomed the girl’s warm tongue against hers. She felt the girl smile when she moaned into Eunji’s mouth.

Chorong felt the bed on her back. She didn’t even notice that they were inside Eunji’s room. When they parted (mainly because they needed to catch their breath), Eunji whispered against the base of her neck, “If you want to leave, you can leave now. Otherwise you won’t be able to.” Chorong shook her head and pulled Eunji back, desperate for another kiss. The girl’s lips tasted like peppermint. It was sweet and cool. But somehow, Chorong felt like she was being set on fire the more Eunji kissed her. Chorong felt too aroused that her body was shaking in anticipation. She couldn’t even find it in her to stop herself from wanting the girl. Kissing Eunji felt warm, almost homey if only her hands weren’t exploring her sides, gliding up and down and then lifting the shirt that Chorong was wearing. It didn’t help that Eunji would sometimes grip and squeeze her ass. It added more fuel to Chorong’s burning body.

Eunji’s lips were now trailing kisses on Chorong’s jaw, neck and collarbones. Chorong couldn’t help but moan when she felt Eunji’s tongue flick that particular part on her neck. It made her weak. It made her shiver. But she felt good. Slash that, Chorong felt amazing. She was over the moon. It has been awhile since she felt that good. It didn’t make sense that Eunji knew exactly how to make her squirm and where it would make Chorong want more.

“E-Eunji,” she managed to moan out. Chorong felt the air thicken. It was difficult for her to breathe and the only cause was the girl who was kissing her. She felt the girl’s hand on her stomach. Chorong realized that she was now topless and the cold air was against her skin. She was feeling too hot to even acknowledge it. Eunji smirked and then her hand went higher, cupping Chorong’s breast even with her bra still on.

The doctor took Chorong’s hands and pinned it over her head, “No more chances, Chorong.” She sighed when Eunji leaned lower and took one of her nipples into her mouth. Chorong’s back arched. It felt  _ divine _ to have Eunji’s warm mouth on her. Her head was spinning. Chorong was drowning in pleasure and Eunji have yet to touch her. They were still basically foreplaying yet she was feeling good compared to the times when she touched herself.

Chorong’s hips began to move when Eunji’s thigh hit her core. She felt Eunji chuckle before moving her leg. Chorong couldn’t help but whimper as a protest. She wanted to grind against the girl’s thigh because she was aching for friction. “Eunji,” she almost cried.

She was true to her words. Eunji was definitely good with her hands, “You look so cute while begging for me, Chorong.” She chuckled once again and then took her fingers inside her mouth. Chorong nearly came when she saw how hot Eunji looked. When the girl looked at her again, Chorong pulled her for another kiss.

Eunji didn’t waste time and inserted one finger. Chorong’s nails dug into the girl’s back, the shirt was completely forgotten because she couldn’t even remember when Eunji removed her shirt. The girl was now wearing a sports bra and cycling shorts. She was so sure that Eunji would have scratches tomorrow but she didn’t mind. It didn’t matter because she was still in euphoria. Chorong moaned loudly when Eunji pulled out only to slam inside her. Her body was weakening because of what Eunji was doing.

The girl supported Chorong’s waist with her other arm and then inserted another finger. Chorong thought she would lose her mind right then and there. She was a mess. Her hair was disheveled and she was moaning loud. She was overwhelmed with the pleasure that Eunji introduced her. It was better than anything she had ever felt before. But just when she thought that pleasure couldn’t get any greater, Eunji rubbed her clit, making Chorong cry and beg.

“ _ Please _ ,” Chorong said in between her breaths. She was so stimulated that any movement would make her come. Eunji shifted her hand and not a second later, she was scissoring Chorong’s pleasure point and heightening the wave of pleasure she was feeling.

“Please what?” Eunji bit the hollow part of Chorong’s ear before continuing, “Use your words, princess.”

Chorong continued to meet every thrust that Eunji made. Making the girl’s finger thrust deeper than before. Chorong couldn’t speak because every time she tried, it turned into a moan. Her throaty moans were the only thing that could be heard inside the room. She let her head back and shut her eyes, feeling her orgasm approaching.

Eunji must’ve felt it when she nipped the girl’s neck in that particular spot again, “Come on, Rong. Come for me.” She thrusted harder and faster, “Show me how much of a mess you are, baby.”

Her words must’ve had power because Chorong came. She was shivering so hard that Eunji had to hold her (embrace her) just so she wouldn’t hit her head on the headboard. Stars filled her vision as Chorong let out a strained moan, coming on the girl’s hand. Eunji helped Chorong ride out her high and when she calmed down, she pulled out her fingers and slid it inside Chorong’s mouth, “Suck, princess.”

Chorong did as she was told. She sucked Eunji’s fingers, tasting herself. She felt another surge of pleasure just by how Eunji looked at her. The girl looked proud and still hungry. When Eunji pulled her fingers out of Chorong’s mouth, she smiled, “Good girl, Chorong.”

She laid on the bed, completely exhausted. It was mind blowing. Words weren’t enough to express how  _ good _ Chorong felt. She was about to fall asleep when she felt Eunji pull her legs to the edge of the bed. She raised her head.

“What?”

Eunji was already kneeling on the floor, “You think that was it?” the girl chuckled and kissed her inner thigh, “I’m just getting started, princess.”

Chorong could have sworn that she nearly passed out.

~

Well, Chorong did after four more rounds. When she woke up, she was covered by a blanket and Eunji was beside her, sitting with a stick of cigarette between her lips while her arms were behind her head. Eunji was still wearing her sports bra. That gave Chorong the chance to look at how toned and defined the girl’s arms were. Eunji puffed out the smoke and looked at her. When the girl saw that Chorong was awake, she smiled, “Tired?”

Chorong nodded, “I thought you’d ask me to leave after.”

Eunji’s chuckle sounded so sexy that it almost made Chorong want to have sex again. “I’m not cruel, Rong. I can call you that right? Anyway, I’m awake because I’m not tired yet.”

She hummed and continued to stare at Eunji’s lips. Chorong was now certain that Eunji was good with her lips just (maybe more) as she was good with her hands. She was also certain that Eunji would live up to her words.

The doctor looked at her again, “Don’t look at me like that, Chorong.”

Tired, Chorong answered, “Why?”

Eunji shook her head, “Don’t try me.” She put out her cigarette and looked at Chorong with the same dark eyes that looked at her before, “I might do you again and you won’t be able to walk in the morning.”

Chorong chuckled, “You wouldn’t.”

She really made the wrong decision because Eunji hovered over her and leaned down, “I mean, I’m still game.”

Yep, she made the wrong decision. Although it felt right.

~

The morning sun attacked Chorong’s eyes. She frowned and gently opened her eyes. The sun was up and she was alone in bed. Only this time, she was wearing Eunji’s oversized shirt. The girl must’ve put it on her after she passed out due to exhaustion.

Chorong flattened her back and stared at the ceiling. Last night was unbelievable. Jeong Eunji didn’t let her rest. She was absolutely tired. It was like the girl was a sex demon. Orgasm after orgasm, Chorong couldn’t stop shivering.

She blushed. Chorong sat up and fixed her hair. She saw that it was already eight in the morning and she was basically late for work. She didn’t care though. The hospital could handle a day without her. Besides, her whole body was aching. It’s like she worked out for three days straight. She mentally cursed Eunji but she also wanted it so basically, Eunji wasn’t completely at fault.

Chorong forced herself to get out of bed. She could smell bacon coming from the kitchen so even though there was so much struggle to walk, she went to the kitchen. She saw Eunji fixing the table with breakfast food, wearing another oversized shirt and (assuming) underwear.

When Eunji saw her, the girl smiled, “Morning.” She hummed in response and sat on the chair. “Are you sore?” Chorong nodded. “After breakfast, take a warm bath and then I’ll drop you home. Let’s use your car then I’ll just grab a cab back here. I won’t let you drive.”

Chorong smirked, “I thought you didn’t want commitments. Why are you acting like a girlfriend now?”

The doctor laughed, “Princess, it’s called after care. Don’t worry. It’s not like I fell in love with you after just a night.”


	5. the girl who was beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope Tita B forgives me.

_ ~ _ _   
_ _ we all make mistakes. _ _   
_ _ mine was falling madly in love and _ _   
_ _ forgetting to pack a parachute. _ _   
_ _ -bitter sweet love;michael faudet. _ _   
_ ~

Chorong didn’t bring it up again after Eunji stayed true to her words and brought her home. She didn’t think much about what happened. Not when Eunji opened the car door for her. Not when Eunji carried her stuff until she got inside her apartment. Not when Eunji gave her a smile that made her nose scrunch. No, Chorong didn’t bring it up. Although it stayed in her mind.

It boggled her mind by how Eunji managed to treat her normally after they just had sex. All night at that. She didn’t see any awkwardness from the doctor. Don’t get Chorong wrong, she didn’t feel any obligation to call Eunji again. In fact, she has yet to give the girl her answer. Chorong was still unsure if she would accept the offer. It was tempting, especially after the night they shared. Eunji was insatiable. If Chorong hadn’t passed out, she thinks that the girl would have had sex with her even until the sun was up.

It excited her but it also scared her. What if Eunji suddenly realized that she was boring in bed? Chorong shook her head and curled up on her bed. She had been ignoring the calls from Miya. She didn’t have the energy to entertain stupid questions from other doctors or board members. It was lucky for her that Sana had yet to contact her because Sana was someone she couldn’t ignore. She thought about Sana like a little sister. Sure they were six years apart but Sana was the little sister she never had. She wanted nothing but to protect the girl. Her mother was Chorong’s only friend when she was struggling to survive law school. Sure, Ichika was way older but when they shared a few bottles of soju after a long day of work, they got close.

~

The next day, Doctor Jeong was doing her rounds. She kept track of her recovering patients so that she would know if any additional surgery was needed. On her second to last patient, Miya, Chorong’s assistant, came up to her. “Doctor Jeong, Atty. Park wants to see you in her office,” Miya told her.

Eunji looked at the girl and saw the bored expression in her. She chuckled, “Alright, alright. No need to be too bored about this errand, Miya.”

Miya chuckled, “I’ve heard a lot of shit since Atty. Park took a sudden leave yesterday. Earlier, she just told me she was tired.”

The doctor chuckled, “Of course she was.” Eunji whispered, too soft for Miya to hear. After finishing her last patient, Eunji turned to Miya, “I’ll go to her now. Do yourself a favor and grab a coffee. Here,” she gave the poor girl money to buy herself a large and expensive coffee. She saw how Miya’s eyes sparkled. It reminded her of someone.

But Eunji was too busy to do any kind of reminiscing.

~

After three knocks, Eunji finally heard Chorong say, “Come in.”

Chorong looked amazing in her usual suit. Her short hair was laid down and her make up was light except for the red lipstick she wore on her lips. Eunji automatically thought of how Chorong’s lips parted every time she did her. “You called me?” the doctor stepped inside and smiled.

The lawyer nodded and stood up. Eunji saw how the suit fitted the girl so perfectly as if suits were meant to be worn by her. Chorong gestured to the couch before her table and Eunji understood what it meant. She sat down while the girl was across her. “I’ve been thinking about your offer,” Chorong said. Eunji continued to remain quiet as she waited for the girl to continue speaking. “If I were to accept your proposal then I would like to lay out some rules and limitations.”

Eunji nodded and clasped her hands together before crossing her legs, “Pray tell.”

Chorong wasn’t sure if it was because of the way Eunji looked at her, just like before, nothing seemed to matter but Chorong. She fought a smile before she spoke, “First, I want it to be between us. We will be as discreet as possible. I don’t want any rumors because admit it or not, we as individuals, have our own reputation to keep.”

“Okay. Done. Next?”

“Exclusivity. For health reasons, as long as we are sexual partners, we are not allowed to have sex with anyone else. I hope you are okay with this because this is a take it or leave it rule,” she explained.

Eunji smiled and tilted her head, “I’ll take you any day over anyone else, Chorong. Now, can you please continue?”

She didn’t pay attention to how warmth started to spread inside her. There was a giddy feeling with how Eunji said those words. “Okay. No to threesome. I’m not the type to just let anyone touch me. If you suggest that, the deal is automatically off. I will pretend that you never existed.”

A chuckle escaped Eunji’s throat, “I don’t like sharing as well. Don’t worry.”

“Okay. Good. I guess that’s about it,” Chorong took a deep breath and sighed. “Are you okay with what I just said?”

“Yep,” Eunji popped the ‘p’ and then nodded. “Now, can I tell you what I want?” When Chorong nodded, the doctor smiled, “Are you familiar with the word BDSM?”

“You think I’m stupid or something?” Chorong raised her eyebrow, slightly offended that the doctor even asked her. She was thirty years old for fuck’s sake!

Eunji raised her arms, “I’ll never think that you’re stupid, Rong. But still, I want you to know what I want from you. What  _ I  _ will do to  _ you _ .”

She rolled her eyes and huffed, “Fine. Continue.”

“BDSM is the short term for bondage and discipline, domination and submission, and then sadism and masochism. Now, I want to know which of those concepts are you most comfortable with and which is least,” Eunji was now sitting properly, expecting a response from Chorong.

“I think I’m not into sadism and masochism. It kinda scares me,” she answered honestly.

Eunji nodded, “Okay. We won’t be doing any of that sort. Are the others okay with you?” Chorong hummed. “As a person, I’m not entirely into it as well but I’d rather have a safe word between us if ever some things get too serious. Remember, we’re not lovers so there is no love between us. It’s purely lust and call of nature.”

Chorong ignored the sudden pang in her chest and then nodded, “Okay. What should the safe word be?”

“You decide and I will honor it. I want this set up to be built in mutual respect. Just because I will be the dominant one, doesn’t mean I should decide for everything,” Eunji said.

“Wait,” she held up one hand. “When did we decide that you’re the dominant one?”

“Oh? I think our night together was enough proof that you will be the submissive one, Chorong. Don’t worry, I don’t mind making you scream all the time,” she blushed when Eunji’s playful smirk came into sight. The memories of their night came flooding in like a tidal wave that was overwhelming her. “Anyway, I noticed that you think that I will know everything in bed. If we’re going to do this, I want you to be completely honest with me and to communicate as often as possible. Even if we’re in the middle of having sex, if it’s too much  _ never  _ ever hesitate to tell me to stop. I will not hold a grudge against you.”

Chorong found it hard to breathe. In front of her was a person who was used to what she was just about to try out. Eunji looked like she was in the same situation and it made her nervous. The fear that Eunji would find her boring suddenly rose. “I… I don’t know much in bed. Are you going to hurt me?”

“No. Why in hell would I hurt you, Chorong? I want you to explore and if it’s experience you lack, I know, baby. Don’t worry, I like it that way. I’ll help you figure out what you want,” Eunji smiled at her. The smile was so genuine that it made her head spin. Talking to Eunji, regardless of the topic, felt like the hardest thing to do but it was also the easiest.

“Okay.” Chorong took a deep breath and met Eunji’s eyes, “I accept your offer. Are you going to choke me?”

Eunji laughed and shook her head, “I’ll only do what you want me to do, Chorong. If you want to be choked, just say it and I’ll do it right here, right now.” Chorong blushed and looked away.

Eunji found it amusing that despite the hard and cold exterior Chorong had, it was the complete opposite in reality. Chorong was someone to be taken care of. And the idea excited the doctor so much.

“No. Not here.” Chorong shook her head. “Streams are scheduled. I want you to be an hour early so we can discuss how to hide your real identity. Unless you’re comfortable to use your real name.”

“No. I want to hide my identity. Much like yours,” Eunji nodded.

“Tuesdays and Thursdays are the schedule. You know that and the time. I will tell you my address through text,” when Eunji nodded and smiled, Chorong couldn’t help but find the girl cute. “Meung.”

Eunji looked at her with wide eyes, “What?”

“That’ll be your name on stream. Because you look like a puppy,” Chorong gave the girl a timid smile.

“Okay, Rong. Meung it is,” Eunji stood up and walked to where Chorong was seated. “I need to go. I have patient consultation in five minutes. I’ll see you later,” she kissed the girl’s cheek before leaving the office. 

Chorong couldn’t breathe. It was like Eunji took all the air with her. It wasn’t suffocating though. Rather, it made her feel more alive than ever.

~

Two hours before Eunji arrived, Chorong was restless in her unit. She kept pacing back and forth, thinking if she was making the right decision. When she couldn’t take it anymore, she grabbed her phone and called her friend.

“You reached Yong, the sun,” her friend chuckled on the other line. Like her, Yongsun was a lawyer but she wasn’t practicing anymore. Instead, she was focused on her business as a pole dance instructor.

“I think I made a bad decision,” Chorong started.

She heard Yongsun laugh, “And that’s something new? Tell me something that will really surprise me, come on, Chorong.”

“Wait. Here’s the sitch. One of my viewers recognized me,” she heard Yongsun shout at her for being reckless and everything in between so Chorong hushed her. “I thought about quitting but she offered to be my sex partner. I mean, she wasn’t bad in bed.”

“YOU ALREADY HAD SEX WITH HER?!” Chorong’s ear nearly bled when her friend’s voice was too loud for her own good.

“Yeah. I’m telling you, Yong. She was amazing. But I don’t want to traumatize you so I won’t press into details. But yeah, I accepted her offer because I was getting tired of using toys all the time and besides, we made it clear that no feelings will be involved,” she explained.

“Look, Chorongie,” Yongsun started, voice completely calm now. “I care so much about you. I support you in whatever you want but just please make sure that this decision will not hurt you in the future. Yes, sex is fun but once you fall in love with whoever that person is and it’s not mutual. Honey, it’ll hurt like a bitch.”

“I know, I just want to let you know because you’re my best friend and you deserve to know all my decisions, regardless of how stupid they are,” Chorong laughed, now completely relaxed.

“It’s more of a responsibility if you ask me,” she could see the pout on her friend’s face.

“Love you, hoe,” she said.

“I know you do,” Yong sighed. “Love you too, bitch. Take care of yourself, okay?”

“I will. See you when I get summoned for the next board meeting!” she ended the call and sat on her couch. Talking to Yongsun never failed to calm her down. Sure, they were opposites because she was quiet as hell while Yongsun was like she swallowed three sets of speakers. But still, Yong understood her better and vice versa. She was the only one who supported Yong when the girl decided to quit law practice and focus on dancing. They were inseparable. They were each other’s sister from another mother.

Before she could think further, her doorbell rang. She stood up and opened the door where Eunji was standing, smiling at her, “Hey. You okay?” the doctor asked her immediately.

She smiled. Chorong appreciated the concern, “Yep. Just a little nervous, I guess.” She stepped on the side, “Come in.”

Eunji’s fresh white musk scent attacked her system. Suddenly, her senses were frantic. Every inch of her body was begging to be touched and Eunji wasn’t even doing anything. Chorong had to mentally slap herself before she could finally calm her own thoughts.

“So, what are we supposed to discuss,” Eunji said after settling on the couch. “I know enough to not call you Chorong or Rong. I’ll call you Lea or any other term in the world but never your real name.”

“I guess that’s pretty much it,” Chorong smiled. “Wanna drink something?”

“Water would be much appreciated,” Eunji returned her smile and looked around. “Nice place.”

“It pays to be a cam girl and a lawyer at the same time,” Chorong joked before she disappeared into the kitchen to get the girl a glass of water. When she got back to the living room, Eunji was busy with her phone. “I guess you don’t have night shifts?”

“Nah, I make my own schedule. Unless I want to be busy then that’s when I’ll get the night shifts from the other residents,” the doctor said. “I was just catching up with the news. Bad habit of mine,” she locked her phone and soon, it was forgotten.

“Aren’t you nervous?” she asked.

“A little because people would be watching but I keep thinking that working out was worth it because I have this awesome body,” Eunji joked which lightened up the mood. “Are you?”

“I’m always nervous whenever it’s before I stream. I never got used to it,” she confessed.

“Really? I think you’re really hot though. No bias meant. I’ve seen some cam girls but none of them made me want to have sex with them. But you though,” Eunji faced her with a half amused half dark eyes. “You are so pure yet dirty and all I wanna do is to see you drown in pleasure.”

“You’re crazy,” Chorong stood up and pulled Eunji. “Let’s go.”

~

Chorong gave the mask to Eunji, “This is?”

“Your mask. I bought it earlier. You mentioned something about wanting it so I got it for you. It’s no big deal,” Chorong turned around and removed her shirt. Underneath was a lingerie that covered almost nothing. Eunji’s mouth nearly watered. Chorong’s skin was as perfect as before. Now Eunji knew how Chorong managed to be brunette but also black haired. She felt dumb that she didn’t think of the possibility of a wig.

She smiled to herself and wore the mask that she got, “Thanks, Rong.”

“Shh! I’m gonna start streaming now,” with one sentence, Eunji closed her mouth and watched Chorong say hi to her viewers.

**princess_lea is now online!**

“Hi, it’s been a while huh?” there was it again. The same voice that hypnotized Eunji so much. Chorong had this voice that made Eunji relax but also agitated. She wanted to take the girl right then and there. “Today, things will be different. Pretty sure that those toys were starting to get boring, right?”

Eunji was not included in the frames yet but she saw the comments.

**fakeyoon : nothing is boring if it’s you.** **  
** **amessrightnow : what’s your surprise this time, princess?**

Chorong chuckled. It was too much for Eunji and she couldn’t hold back any longer. Eunji came into the picture and kissed Chorong’s bare shoulder, “You were taking too long. I was getting impatient.”

The girl stiffened for a moment before relaxing against Eunji’s front, “Yeah. This is my surprise.”

Comments started flooding in. It came too fast that it was nearly impossible to read. Eunji didn’t mind. She didn’t care about the comments especially since it wasn’t hers. All she wanted was to make Chorong hers. Mark her. Make the other viewers jealous that she gets to touch the girl. Eunji’s mind was starting to black out. She was slowly being consumed by lust.

She kept kissing the girl. Chorong’s shoulders, neck, collarbones, ear, everything and everywhere her lips touched, Eunji kissed. When Chorong rested her head on Eunji’s shoulder, she took it as a chance to cup the girl’s boob. Even with the bra on, Chorong couldn’t fight back the moan that escaped her lips.

The stream was forgotten.

Eunji tilted the girl’s face by using her fingers to hold Chorong’s chin. She kissed the girl. It was a rough and demanding kiss that made Chorong moan in her mouth. Eunji smirked against the girl’s lips and then thrusted her mouth inside. Chorong’s hand fisted against the duvet bed cover.

She couldn’t stay patient anymore. Eunji made the girl turn around and then pinned her on the bed, “Be a good girl, princess.” Eunji’s voice was hoarse, deep, and it made Chorong squirm. She stayed still (tried to) while the other girl showered her body with kisses. When Chorong squeezed her legs together, she realized how wet she was. She was dripping. She couldn’t help but cry out loud for Eunji to touch her.

“Patience,” Eunji told her. By this time, Eunji’s lips were just above her belly button. The warm breath made her shiver and bite her lip. Chorong felt the girl’s finger on her. Rubbing against the fabric which only added friction. She was thankful but she was also in pain. She wanted to tear her panties apart. She  _ needed _ Eunji’s hands on her. In her. When Eunji moved the fabric to the side, Chorong sighed in satisfaction.

Gone was her care for the comments. Once again, she was consumed by lust brought to her by the doctor. It was addicting. The pleasure was addicting that Chorong couldn’t imagine feeling this much pleasure again with someone else. Eunji was just  _ that  _ good.

She was in the middle of savoring how Eunji’s finger felt against her when the girl slowly inserted one. Chorong’s back arched as another wave of pleasure attacked her senses. She could feel the blood leave her hands because she was holding on to the blanket too tightly. She was still getting used to it when Eunji added another finger, “Shit.” was all she could say.

It was uncoordinated, unorthodox, completely raw just how Eunji pumped her fingers inside Chorong, making the girl moan out loud. She was thankful that she bought the exclusive floor of the building. “I, Meu,” her words were incomprehensible. It didn’t make sense. But then again, neither did the pleasure that Eunji gave her.

When she felt Eunji’s lips on her breast, she let out a strained moan. She was literally overwhelmed by the pleasure. She found it hard to breathe. With each thrust that Eunji made, Chorong’s sanity shortened. She completely lost it when Eunji flicked her clit using her thumb. She thought that their night was the best but Eunji just proved her wrong. The fact that people were watching only added fuel to the fire. She felt the girl chuckle. It was like Eunji knew that she was on the edge because she pulled her fingers out.

“Why?” Chorong nearly cried when Eunji did so.

Eunji smiled, “Kneel.”

Her voice sounded cool and controlled but there was also a hint of danger that turned Chorong on more. If that was possible. She followed the girl and got on her knees. She was completely bare in front of the camera. She saw herself dripping when she looked at the monitor. She didn’t care. She didn’t mind that she was naked. She had done worse. Eunji was behind her, looking at her through the camera, “Look at you.” Eunji licked her ear and chuckled, “Look how beautiful you are. Look at how ruined you look.”

Chorong felt like she was on fire as she stared at herself. She saw how Eunji’s hand traveled from her stomach to her core. She closed her eyes and felt Eunji about to enter her again, “Fuck me.”

Eunji chuckled and massaged her clit, “Where’s your manners, princess?”

“Please, fuck me,” she whispered. Eunji happily obliged and inserted her fingers again. The doctor’s other hand went to her neck, slowly choking her.

“Very good,” Eunji kissed her shoulder again and then started pumping inside. Her hips unconsciously bucked, meeting each thrust with desperation. Chorong was slowly losing air but the feeling of Eunji’s  _ blessed  _ fingers inside her was stronger. The more she struggled to breathe, the more pleasure she felt. Her body started shaking, it was uncontrollable that Chorong used her hands and held onto Eunji’s legs on her sides. She was so… so close. With one rough thrust, Chorong let out a loud yet strained moan while Eunji kept whispering how good she was. She kept shaking until Eunji finally pulled out her fingers and removed her hand from her neck. Chorong’s uneven breathing made her chest rise higher than normal. Eunji kissed her on the lips, “You did so well, Princess. I’m so proud of you.”

Chorong hummed and then reached out to the computer. She didn’t even have the strength to say goodbye so she just turned off the stream and the computer. She collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes. Eunji was the one who stood up to ensure that the camera was turned off as well. When the doctor was sure, she removed her mask and went back to Chorong. She removed the girl’s mask and touched her neck where Eunji held her. She noticed a bruise forming, “Are you okay, Rong?”

“Yeah,” she was still catching her breath when she answered. “I was thinking,” Eunji made herself at home and opened Chorong’s closet to get a new pair of underwear for her.

“What were you thinking about?” Eunji said. She felt the side of the bed dip and her legs were slowly being raised. Eunji slipped the underwear and made sure it was properly worn.

“Tomato. The safe word should be tomato,” Chorong declared, eyes opening to look at Eunji. To her surprise, the doctor smiled and kissed her again.

“Tomato it is, baby,” Eunji stood up again, looking for her own clothes.

“Where are you going?” Chorong asked.

“Home?”

She rolled her eyes and sighed, “You can stay here. Every after stream, you can stay. Don’t want you getting in an accident.”

Eunji smiled at her and went back to bed. She slipped her arm under Chorong’s nape, “Okay. You’re tired, go to sleep, Rong.”

She didn’t even argue because sleep already took over her. It was nice. Eunji’s body felt warm beside her. It wasn’t bad to enjoy someone’s presence right? It wasn’t bad to sleep with someone beside her every once in a while.

~

When Chorong woke up, Eunji was still beside her. The doctor had a frown on her face while a piece of cigarette was between her lips. Chorong frowned and took the stick. Eunji looked at her, still frowning.

“I hate the smell of cigarettes. If you wanna smoke, leave. I hate kissing someone who smells like smoke,” she said.

Eunji stared at her and then chuckled, “Okay, Ma’am. No smoking until you allow me to. Happy?”

She nodded, satisfied with how Eunji responded. “What time is it?”

“I think around four am. You can sleep more, Rong,” Eunji said. She nodded and closed her eyes again.

“No more smoking, Meung,” she said before she finally succumbed to the darkness called sleep.

Chorong didn’t notice how Eunji looked at her with amused eyes. Chorong didn’t notice how Eunji chuckled and said, “Yes, mam.”

~

After community service on a regular Sunday, Eunji was restless to relax. She was also hungry and the only person she was close with was Chorong.

“Rong! Come on, let’s go to the mall and grab lunch. I’m hungry!” Eunji whined while helping the older girl clean up.

“Seriously, if you’re hungry then go eat by yourself. Why invite me?” Chorong finally finished her part of cleaning up and looked at Eunji.

As much as she wanted to reject, the sad puppy look that the doctor had was too much.

“Fine! God, you’re so annoying,” Eunji smiled and Chorong saw how her nose scrunched again. She liked how cute Eunji looked whenever she does that.

The drive to the nearest (and only) mall was short. Chorong was beside Eunji as they walked side by side. During lunch, she couldn’t help but notice the little yet loud gestures that Eunji did. Whether it be pulling a chair for her, opening the door, carrying heavy things for her. They were all small gestures but Chorong couldn’t help but feel appreciated. She felt safe around the girl.

Although she kept convincing that what they were doing wasn’t a date. No. It definitely wasn’t a date. They only went to the mall for lunch. It wasn’t special.

Chorong excused herself for a while. Eunji told her that she would wait for her outside of the restaurant. She appreciated the effort. Chorong went to the comfort room and washed her hands. When she was finished, she went out to look for Eunji. Four stores away from the restaurant, she found Eunji standing in front of a store, looking at the advertised item.

“She’s pretty,” Chorong said. She looked at the brand and found it familiar. It was a known athletic brand that people all over the world knew of.

Eunji looked at her and then at the model again, “I like the clothes she’s wearing. Maybe I should buy a set for myself. But I’m more of a nike girl.”

Chorong shrugged, “I don’t see the difference aside from the model. I think this Naeun girl’s prettier than anyone who advertised the brand here in Korea.”

“Yeah,” Eunji said. “She’s beautiful,” Chorong didn’t want to call out how sad Eunji sounded when she said those words.

It bothered Chorong. But she wasn’t in the right place to ask or even feel bothered about it. Afterall, they were just fuck buddies who happened to get lunch on a Sunday. Nothing more. 


	6. the girl who shivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) Read at your own risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ tweet me ur thoughts @moonbyulasaur

_ ~ _ _   
_ _ think of me as an uncharted map. i want _ _   
_ _ your hands to explore my every single city, _ _   
_ _ town, and village. _ _   
_ _ -uncharted;michael faudet. _ _   
_ ~

After two months since Chorong agreed to having Eunji as her sex partner and they haven’t been having problems so far. Aside from the fact that sometimes nurses would flirt with the doctor and Eunji would flirt back but shut them down saying that she’s not interested. Chorong would find herself somewhat proud because of how the doctor would react. It’s not like they’ve established something more than bed buddies. Actually, Chorong would like to think that she and the doctor were now friends.

She took a sip from her coffee and looked at the financial report submitted by the Accounting department. Honestly speaking, Chorong’s job wasn’t that hard (for her, at least). It’s just that the accounting team was pretty much useless when it comes to doing their jobs. She already scolded the head for the nth time but there were no improvements. Among the other hospitals, the one under her was the only hospital lacking in tax reports.

Chorong sighed and leaned her head back. She was about to call her assistant when she recalled her conversation with Eunji just the night before.

_ After making sure that the stream had properly ended, Eunji prepared a hot tub for the both of them. Chorong didn’t mind since the warm water really helps her body recover. As she settled in front of the doctor, she sighed. “That was deep. What’s wrong? You sore?” _

_ “I was just thinking about work. Miya texted me saying that the Accounting team was asking for an extension again,” she released another sigh and rested her head on Eunji’s shoulder. “They are really testing my patience.” _

_ Eunji chuckled and placed her arms on Chorong’s bare shoulder, “Solve the problem when it’s in front of you.” The doctor started massaging her shoulder, something Chorong appreciated because it had been months since she last went to a spa. “Speaking of Miya, you should really give her a break sometimes,” Eunji continued, this time kissing Chorong behind the ear. _

_ “And why is that?” Chorong looked at Eunji who was smiling at her. “Do you like her?” _

_ “Of course not, baby,” the girl replied. She dragged her hands down and started massaging Chorong’s arms. “I’m just saying because like you, she’s stressed because she’s handling your schedules. You terrify her, Rong,” Eunji explained. _

_ Chorong hummed and didn’t say anything else. She was so focused on Eunji’s hands that she couldn’t even create a sentence to answer the girl. When Eunji started trailing her hands down, she clicked her tongue, “Meung.” _

_ Eunji stopped her hands just when they reached her thighs. She wrapped her arms around Chorong’s waist before saying, “Just think about it, hmm?” _

_ “Fine. I’ll think about it,” she dismissed the subject and relaxed further. Soon, Eunji told her to rinse up because staying in the water for too long will cause her to feel nauseous. _

“Miya, can you come here for a second?” Chorong said through the intercom. She wanted to curse herself for thinking too much about what Eunji told her.

Miya entered her office a minute later, “Yes, Atty?”

“Can you please buy me a salad from the restaurant at the second block?” It was almost lunch time so Chorong wanted food. She already ate breakfast, mainly because Eunji cooked again before leaving, but she was already hungry.

“Sure thing, Maam,” Miya turned around, about to leave.

“Wait, here,” Chorong tossed her silver card. “Buy yourself anything you want as well. It’s on me. Thanks for doing an amazing job, Miya,” she was surprised to see Miya smile so widely. It almost blinded her. “Also, tell Eu-Doctor Jeong to come here.”

Miya nodded, “Doctor Jeong is in the operating room. She’ll be there until later, maam.”

“Is that so?” Chorong tapped her pen on the table, “Okay then. Just go buy yourself some food or anything you want from the restaurant.”

~

By the time the clock struck seven in the evening, Chorong finally closed her laptop and stretched her arms upwards. She felt her bones crack due to staying in one position for such a long time. Chorong reached for her blazer and wore it, preparing to go home after a long day of trying to figure out why the report that the accounting team didn’t look like a report. She was really losing her mind. She was close to firing the whole department and hiring another set. A much useful set of employees, if she were to be honest.

A knock disturbed Chorong’s internal anger. She glared at the door before walking and opening it, “No more extensions.” She hissed. To her surprise, it wasn’t the Accounting officer who was outside. It was Eunji, still wearing her strub suit, “You just got out of the OR?”

Eunji nodded, “Rong.” she took a step forward until they were inside the office again. When Chorong closed the door, she felt the doctor’s hug on her back, “I’ve been standing since eleven.”

She turned around and looked at Eunji, “You could’ve changed your clothes first,” Chorong fixed the girl’s bangs and shook her head. “Have you eaten?” when Eunji shook her head, she took another sigh, “Let’s go to my house and order pizza?”

“Sure thing,” Eunji gave her a squeeze before letting go. “You can go first. I brought my car. I’ll be there in less than fifteen minutes after you arrived,” the doctor gave her a kiss and then went out of her office.

Chorong kept shaking her head as she walked to where her car was parked. She got in and turned the engine on. She made sure that her current favorite song was being played before she drove home. Chorong didn’t live that far from the hospital but she certainly didn’t live near. The hospital was at the border of the province while her apartment was at the heart. When she got home, she removed her blazer and rested for a while. While she did, she grabbed her phone and ordered ramen for her and Eunji. She figured that she still had enough time so she went ahead and took a shower.

Fifteen minutes inside the shower and her doorbell rang. Chorong hurriedly rinsed herself and grabbed a towel to accommodate the delivery man. When she got down, Eunji was already paying for their food. The doctor saw her after closing the door, “You were going to get the food looking like that?”

“What about it?” Chorong chuckled and turned back, wanting to wear clothes.

Eunji clicked her tongue and said, “You were going to get food, Rong. You aren’t the food.”

The way Eunji looked at her with an annoyed face made Chorong laugh. She got inside her room and grabbed one of Eunji’s oversized shirts and a pair of velvet shorts. She went back to the kitchen where Eunji was waiting for her, “Come on. I ordered that because you haven’t eaten anything today.”

“I ate breakfast, remember? We ate here,” Eunji started eating and sighed. “God, I love food so much.”

Chorong took her chopsticks and started eating as well, “Good. I got you an extra serving.”

“Now I have to work out double time because I’m gonna get fat at this point,” the doctor joked while chewing.

Her phone rang before she could even say something. Chorong went to the living room to get her phone and then went back to the kitchen. She looked at the screen and saw Sana’s face, “Don’t do anything crazy, Eunji. It’s Sana.”

Eunji was busy sipping ramen but managed to nodd. Chorong answered her phone, “Atty. Park!!!” Sana’s voice echoed. Eunji couldn’t help but smile just by hearing the young CEO.

“Sana, what’s up?” Chorong swirled her chopsticks on the ramen and waited for Sana to speak.

“Quarterly meeting tomorrow, you haven’t forgotten, right?” Sana asked from the other line. Chorong stopped playing with her food and chuckled, “Ah! You forgot!”

“No,” she chuckled and looked at Eunji apologetically. “I’ll be there. I’ll leave in the morning.”

“The meeting is at ten in the morning,” the CEO reminded her.

“Yes, I know, Sana. I’ll be there. Don’t worry,” Chorong massaged her temples when Sana ended the call. “Eunji, I don’t think we can stream tomorrow.”

“Why?” Eunji was on her second bowl this time, looking at her with curious eyes.

“I’m going to Seoul. It’s the quarterly meeting and I have to be there to make sure Eiji doesn’t cause another scene that can ruin the Myoui name. The Parks are slowly losing their patience. They want to transfer Eiji’s shares to Mina but Mina still doesn't want to assume her position because she’s still in Germany, studying her masters,” Chorong explained. Her head was starting to hurt just by thinking about how she would leave first thing in the morning just to reach Seoul in time for the meeting.

“How will you go back there?” the doctor stopped eating and waited for her reply.

“I’m not sure,” Chorong sighed and tapped her fingers on the table. “Maybe drive there or bus. It’s too late to book a flight.”

Eunji smiled, “I can drive for you.”

“You have work tomorrow,” she countered.

The doctor shook her head, “Nope. It’s my day off tomorrow. Besides, I want to visit Seoul as well. I can drive you to the MP Building and then pick you up after? I assume that your board meeting will last the whole day?”

“Are you sure?” Chorong raised an eyebrow. “I don’t want you slacking off, Doctor Jeong.”

“Come on, I don’t think it’s called slacking off if I just finished two surgeries today,” Eunji laughed and cleaned the table. “What am I supposed to wear when I shower, Rong? You’re using my shirt.”

Chorong shrugged, “You have a number of shirts here. Just get one. You’re really sure about coming to Seoul?”

“Yep. I’ll just drop by my house earlier and get dressed enough to be presentable because I don’t want to go back to Seoul with just a pair of shorts and a ragged shirt, right?” Eunji was washing the dishes when said those words. Chorong couldn’t help but stare at the girl’s behind.

“Your ass is really fine,” she blurted out.

Eunji looked at her with an amused grin, “Thanks. I worked hard for that.”

~

It was a four (minimum) hour drive from Busan to Seoul. Of course, Chorong was kind enough to ask Eunji to stop by a coffee shop so that they could both be awake. They left Busan at five in the morning. She didn’t forget to tell Miya that she will be in Seoul although she was sure that Miya already knew. The girl knew her schedule more than she knew it herself.

“You choose the music,” Eunji gave her the aux cord and started driving again after taking a sip of coffee. The girl was wearing jeans, while shirt, and a cap. It wasn’t much but Chorong couldn’t help but find Eunji attractive. It must be because she already knows how Eunji looks when naked. Yes, Chorong thought it was that.

“Okay,” Chorong chose music from her hundreds of classical songs. She chose Pachelbel’s canon in D Major. She started humming and nodding her head.

Eunji groaned and took the phone away from her, “Rong, I’m driving. Don’t make me sleepy.” She laughed and then switched the music. It was Beethoven this time, “I will stop this car and fuck you in the middle of the highway while that music is blasting, Atty. Park. Don’t test my patience.”

“Fine,” Chorong scanned through the latest releases from the western category and clicked on  _ My Boo _ by Alicia Keys and Usher. Eunji finally looked away, contented. “I’ve never seen you mad before,” she chuckled.

“Yeah well you’ll feel my anger once we get back, Park Chorong,” Eunji said through gritted teeth. She took another sip from her coffee and continued driving.

Chorong was too amused by how cute Eunji looked when she was practically seething with annoyance. It was rare for the doctor to lose her temper and Chorong lived enough to see it. She fished her phone from her bag and took a picture.

“What did you just do?” Eunji looked at her. The girl was finally calmed down.

“You looked cute. I wanted to make sure I would remember,” she smiled. Eunji was about to say something but then she stopped midway and then just smiled back at her. Chorong ignored how warm she felt when Eunji’s smile also had the rising sun behind her.

~

Around nine forty-five when Eunji stopped in front of the MP Building. Chorong yawned before she checked herself on the mirror, “You look gorgeous, baby. Don’t worry.” She looked at Eunji who was smiling at her again.

“Thanks, Meung,” she leaned in and kissed the girl on the cheek. “I’ll tell you when I’m done?”

“I’ll be going around, meeting old friends,” Eunji gave her a salute before she hopped out of the car. Chorong looked at the tallest building in Seoul and took a deep breath. She entered the building with everyone looking at her. She almost forgot how it felt to be the center of attention. She was used to it before, especially when she was the one who proved that Sana was the true heiress of the company and had Eiji removed from his position. Chorong didn’t mind the stares as long as they didn’t get near her.

As soon as she got inside the boardroom, Sana was there with Jihyo. Sana skipped her way to Chorong and hugged her, “I missed you!”

“You’re looking good, Sana,” she patted the CEO’s head and looked at Jihyo, “You look amazing as well, Jihyo.”

“You too, Atty. Park. I didn’t think that going to Busan for the hospital project would make you look so blooming,” Jihyo joked. Chorong chuckled and sat beside Sana. She was still Sana’s right hand man despite the distance between them. Whenever there were proposals for Sana, Chorong would double check everything and then give her thoughts about it. Sana would often pitch in her thoughts as well before they would decide. Of course, Jihyo was also there to make her opinions known. Chorong was actually happy that Sana and Jihyo were open to leading both companies together. She wondered if Ichika and Eiichi were proud of their little girl but Chorong already knew the answer. Anyone would be proud just by how Sana improved her leadership skills. It was a joint effort from her, the other board members, and Jihyo.

“Let’s begin?” Sana shifted from being a bubbly person into a serious one. Gone was her child-like aura and it was replaced by a CEO that was ready to call out shit. Chorong couldn’t be prouder.

After the board meeting (with Eiji insisting that the hospital expansions were useless), Chorong already had permission to dissolve her current accounting team and replace it with her chosen employees. Sana told her to do what is necessary to make sure that the hospital under her would get back on its feet. She messaged Miya to prepare all evaluation forms of the Accounting team so she could fail them and have it as grounds for dismissal.

“Atty. Park, do you wanna grab dinner with me and Ji?” Sana asked her just before she could leave the room.

Chorong’s phone vibrated.

**From: MeungJi** **  
** **Parking. :) See ya**

She looked at Sana with a sad smile, “Maybe next time?”

Jihyo nodded, as if getting the idea, “Come on, baby. Atty. Park’s busy today.”

Chorong chuckled and went out. She rode the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. She mentally counted the seconds it took for the doors to open on her designated floor. She looked at the mirror and made sure that she still looked okay (not haggard because honestly, she was). She started typing on her phone.

**To: MeungJi** **  
** **I’m here. You can come around now.**

She hit the send and waited for Eunji to stop in front of the building. While waiting, she heard someone call her.

“Chorong?” she wished she was deaf because it was someone she didn’t want to hear. Chorong turned to the person who was calling her and gave a timid smile, “Oh. It’s really you! I didn’t think I’d see you here.”

“It’s been a while, Changsub,” she bowed as courtesy and then turned to the driveway again, wishing for Eunji to come faster.

“Are you still the same, Chorong? Are you still single?” Changsub asked, not giving up in starting a conversation with her.

“Yes. I’m single right now because I’m not looking for a relationship,” Chorong replied with a tight lip.

Changsub was about to say something but stopped. It was then that Chorong felt a hand snake around her waist, “Hey, I’m sorry. The line for the cars was long so I walked here instead. You done?”

“Eunji,” she looked at Changsub and then at Eunji again. “Yeah. Can we go now?”

The doctor smiled at her and then looked at Changsub, “Hey.” she offered her hand and introduced herself, “Doctor Jeong Eunji. Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery, nice to meet you.”

Changsub shook the doctor’s hand, “Lee Changsub, Marketing Supervisor.”

Eunji turned to Chorong again, “Let’s go?”

She couldn’t help but nod. She couldn’t feel anything until Eunji opened the passenger door for her. Chorong got inside the car and just stared at the dashboard. Eunji didn’t ask anything until they were about to get dinner.

“Rong?”

“Yeah?” Chorong looked at the doctor.

Eunji reached out her hand and tucked some of Chorong’s hair behind her ear, “Where do you want to eat, baby?”

“I don’t know. Sandwich?” she answered, used to the warmth that Eunji brings her.

“Subway it is,” Eunji bought them sandwiches and drinks. They didn’t eat at the restaurant but rather, they stayed at the parking lot and ate inside the car. Eunji was kind enough to talk about how her day went with friends. She told Chorong how much she missed Seoul. Chorong nodded and listened attentively. “By the way, do you mind if we drop by somewhere before heading back to Busan?”

Chorong nodded, “Sure.” She threw all the garbage and then settled inside the car again. Eunji gave her a smile before she started driving again.

~

Chorong couldn’t believe her eyes when she and Eunji walked inside a shop. She could feel herself blushing just by looking at the displays. Eunji looked like she knew where to turn so Chorong guessed that the girl had been there before. “Eunji,” she called the doctor’s attention.

Eunji looked at her and smiled. She took a step near Chorong before whispering, “Choose anything you want, baby. It’s on me.”

With that, Chorong blushed harder. Eunji laughed softly and then disappeared in one of the aisles. She looked around, looking at each display with curious eyes. There were different shapes and sizes that Chorong couldn’t believe that there were things like that. She wasn’t innocent but she was surely not aware of these  _ toys _ . In another aisle, Chorong saw different bondages made from different materials. She saw a pink handcuff with feathers on it.

“That doesn’t leave a mark,” Chorong almost jumped when a girl spoke behind her. “Hi, I’m Hyeon. How can I help you?”

“I, I’m not sure. I’m just looking around,” she felt her cheeks heat up, this time reaching her ears. Hyeon smiled at her and gave her a short tour.

“There are the whips. Some are made of leather while some are made of synthetic rubber. Does that interest you?” Chorong shook her head. “Okay. So here are the mouth gags. These are all safe and ready for use. Of course we recommend rinsing it before actual usage but it depends on the client. There are also different sizes depending on one’s preferences,” Hyeon continued to explain. But she heard nothing more when she saw the pink material with a ball in the middle.

“You see something you want, princess?” Eunji’s voice pulled her back to reality. Chorong hummed and pointed at the thing she was looking at. “We’ll get that,” she pointed. Hyeon smiled and took the item, boxing it and then putting it in a discreet packaging.

When they exited the shop, Chorong was still in a trance. She couldn’t believe that a shop like that existed in Seoul. Eunji couldn’t help but chuckle when she noticed how red Chorong’s ears were. They got inside the car, “What did you buy?”

Eunji grinned, “It’s a surprise.” the girl winked and started to drive.

~

The drive back to Busan seemed longer than the drive to Seoul. Chorong fell asleep midway and woke up just as Eunji was parking in front of her house. It was already one in the morning and Eunji looked drained even with the smile on her face.

“Go on, take rest,” Eunji told her but she shook her head. “What?”

“Stay over,” Chorong yawned. “You’ve had a long drive. Just sleep here,” she continued.

Without much strength left, Eunji nodded and turned the engine off. They got inside Chorong’s room and Eunji sat on the carpeted floor, “You take a shower first, Rong. I’ll rest my feet.”

She nodded and went inside the bathroom. Chorong felt her body aching because of the long day she had. She couldn’t imagine how Eunji was feeling because the girl was the one who drove to and from Seoul. After showering, Eunji was the one who occupied the bathroom. She went to bed and waited for the girl to finish. Eunji came out of the shower with tired eyes. Chorong patted the space beside her and when Eunji came, she took her place just beside the girl. Eunji slipped her arm under Chorong’s head and hummed, “Night, Meung.”

Eunji nodded, relaxing with Chorong’s warmth beside her, “Night, Rong.”

~

The next morning, Chorong called in sick because her whole body was aching. Miya replied to her saying she should get well. Chorong looked at Eunji who was still asleep beside her. She wanted to message Miya that Doctor Jeong would be taking a day off as well but that would have been suspicious. 

Chorong stepped out of her bed and went to the kitchen to cook kimchi fried rice. In the middle of her cooking, Eunji’s arms wrapped her from behind, “I could have cooked.”

“You were snoring,” she chuckled and just maneuvered her way around the kitchen with Eunji still hugging her.

Tired, Eunji sat down and waited, “Thanks.” Chorong patted Eunji’s head as she placed down the food. “I called in sick today. I hope that won’t be deducted from my salary,” the doctor joked.

“Please, you have fifteen days leave,” Chorong rolled her eyes and started eating. “We didn’t stream yesterday,” she changed the topic.

Eunji looked at her with playful eyes, “We can stream today, baby. I’ve already regained energy.”

“You think?” Chorong stood up and stretched her body. “I might really stream since I’ve been feeling like shit.”

“You’re the most beautiful shit then,” Eunji laughed when Chorong playfully punched her.

~

**princess_lea is now online!**

Chorong felt her heart leave her chest when she saw that her viewers were getting online one by one.

**whisKEY : this is a different time to be streaming.** **  
** **sharon_24 : god, I have an exam in three hours**

She smiled and started talking to her chat, “I’m here because I missed you all. I was feeling bad for being busy yesterday.”

**fakeyoon : it’s fine, princess. We still love you.**

“You’re so sweet,” Chorong looked at her side, the one that wasn’t shown in the camera. “Meung is here, waiting for me to stop talking,” she chuckled when she saw Eunji smirking at her without her mask.

When Eunji told her earlier that she wanted to take their set up to the next level, a certain surge of excitement flowed through her. She immediately agreed and prepared to stream.

“She says she has a surprise for me,” Chorong motioned her fingers to come near and Eunji wore her mask before showing herself to the camera. “What’s your surprise?”

Eunji smiled, “First, close your eyes.” She did as she was told. Chorong felt a ribbon-like texture on her neck. Along with it was a cold metallic feeling in the middle, “You can open your eyes now, princess.”

Chorong’s heart raced when she saw Eunji’s surprise. It was a collar with the heart pendant with the word  _ princess _ engraved on it. “I-,” Eunji’s finger hushed her.

“Turn around, face away from the camera,” Eunji ordered.

Chorong followed once again, heart racing triple the beat. She felt scared when Eunji removed her mask, “Meung.”

“Trust me, baby,” Eunji told her. She felt a silk cloth wrap around her eyes, blindfolding her. “Now, slowly turn around and face your audience again.”

She did as she was told. Chorong couldn’t feel Eunji near her so she started to get frantic. “Meung?”

“I’m here,” Eunji whispered just beside her. “Be a doll and lie down for me, princess,” she said. Chorong helplessly followed. She felt her hands being binded on the bed frame. With her sight compromised, her other senses were heightened, “Now, baby. You are not allowed to come until I tell you so. Do you understand?”

Chorong nodded but didn’t answer.

Eunji gripped her jaw, “Do you understand?”

“Y-yes,” she felt the girl’s lips on hers. Chorong sighed when she felt Eunji’s tongue exploring her mouth. But she whimpered when the girl pulled away. For a moment, the bed felt light and then, she felt Eunji hovering over her. She couldn’t see. Chorong suddenly jerked when she felt something cold on her neck. She felt the same coldness travel to her jaw.

Ice.

There was ice between Eunji’s lips.

Eunji chuckled when she saw how Chorong reacted to the sudden coldness brought by the ice cube. She trailed her lips lower, to the space between the girl’s chest. Chorong moaned out, not sure if she wanted more or not. But Eunji didn’t care. She took another ice cube and made it touch the tip of Chorong’s nipple. Chorong’s back arched and she let out a strained moan once again. Eunji took her nipple and swirled her tongue over. The mixture of Eunji’s cold tongue and ice cube made Chorong’s mind go haywire. She struggled but the binds on her wrists were strong.

Chorong moaned out Eunji’s (screen) name and sighed. This urged Eunji to continue what she was doing. She moved from one nipple to another, making Chorong squirm and cry. She didn’t stop there. She took an ice cube and placed it between her teeth again. She travelled downwards, and stopped at the belly button, “You okay, princess?”

In Eunji’s eyes, Chorong looked divine. Hands tied with the same silk tie that was being used as her blindfold? It was a sight that will forever be etched in Eunji’s memory. Chorong nodded and tried to break free from her binding but Eunji made sure that no matter how much she would struggle, the tie was there to stay.

Eunji was free to do whatever she wanted. She went lower until she was in front of Chorong’s dripping core. She kissed Chorong’s inner thighs with the same ice filled mouth she has. She kissed everywhere but the spot that Chorong wanted Eunji’s lips.

“Meung!” Chorong demanded, tears about to fall from her eyes. She was close. Eunji hasn't even touched her yet but she was already close. So, so close.

“Not yet, Princess,” Eunji smirked and then took another ice cube. Only this time, she didn’t put it in her mouth. She placed it between her middle and index finger before touching Chorong where she had been begging to be touched. Chorong could’ve sworn that she almost broke her back because of how she arched. It was cold. Chorong shivered but she also felt like she was having a fever. Eunji continued to stimulate her with her fingers and the ice cube. Chorong couldn’t even think anymore. She was moving her head left and right because she couldn’t touch Eunji and she was losing her mind.

“Please, Meung. Please,” Chorong was close to crying. Her voice breaking. Eunji threw the ice away and slammed two fingers inside. Chorong moaned in satisfaction. The cold fingers only made her feel hotter. She was about to come when Eunji removed her fingers. Chorong felt her tears starting to fall.

“What do you want, princess?” Eunji was massaging her clit and she was starting to shake.

Chorong’s tears fell, “I want to come. Please.”

Eunji chuckled, “Of course. But my fingers are tired. What should we do now?”

She groaned in pain. Chorong felt Eunji’s smirk on her shoulder, “Meung, I’m begging you.”

“Okay,” Chorong felt the doctor sit. She felt Eunji’s hands on her waist, making her sit. “On your knees,” she followed until she felt Eunji below her. “Slowly sit down, Princess.”

Chorong, even though she was scared, followed. She felt Eunji’s hands on her legs, supporting her. Before she could process, she felt Eunji’s tongue. Chorong mentally cursed herself when the pleasure took over her again. Her hips unconsciously moved along with how Eunji was  _ eating _ her like she was some buffet.

She wanted to look. She wanted to hold on to Eunji but with the blindfold and the way her hands were tied on the bed frame? It was impossible. Chorong had no choice but to let her other senses take over. Her breath was uneven. She wasn’t even breathing through her nose because it was impossible. Her mouth parted as she rode Eunji’s face. Her legs were shaking but Chorong knew that if she couldn’t come, she’d completely lose it.

But Eunji had other plans. With her middle and ring finger, she started fingering Chorong while her mouth focused on the girl’s swollen clit. Chorong screamed and came undone in an instant. Eunji had to make sure that the girl wouldn’t collapse because of how much she was shaking. She quickly moved and removed Chorong’s hand restraints. She made sure that Chorong was facing away from the camera when Eunji said goodbye to the stream.

Chorong was still trying to catch her breath. Her whole body was shaking. She felt the bed dip and Eunji’s hand on her face. Eunji removed her blindfold, “You okay, baby?”

She nodded. “I’ve never tried that before.”

“You okay with it?” Eunji took her hands and saw the red marks on it. She took a bottle of ointment from the bedside. Chorong watched as Eunji kissed her wrists and put the pain relief ointment. “You did so well, baby. You looked so beautiful,” the girl told her.

Chorong hummed and leaned closer, craving the warmth that Eunji gave her. “I’m okay with what we did,” she looked up and met Eunji’s eyes. “Can we do it again?”

Eunji leaned down to kiss her, “Of course, princess.”

~

It was eight in the evening when Chorong woke up. Eunji was beside her, reading a book. “Eunji,” she called.

Eunji looked at her and closed the book immediately, “Yeah? What do you need? Bath?”

“No,” she shook her head.

“What’s up?” Eunji fixed her hair and waited for Chorong to talk.

“Am I not boring you?” she asked, completely scared about how Eunji would react. She knew it herself. Chorong knew that she was the most boring person on Earth so it was confusing for her why Eunji would want her.

Eunji shook her head and frowned, “Why would I find you boring, baby?”

She shrugged, “I don’t even know what I want in bed. I only work. I don’t have any social life.”

“Is this about that guy we met in front of the building?” the doctor scooted her. She rested her head against Eunji’s chest, taking a deep breath and inhaling Eunji’s scent.

Chorong nodded, “You know, we dated before. Before I entered law school.”

“Uh-huh?” she didn’t mind how Eunji’s fingers played with her hair. She found it soothing.

“He cheated on me because I was boring in bed,” Chorong mumbled. She felt Eunji stop her fingers. “He also called me plain,” she wasn’t sure when she started crying but she just realized it when Eunji cupped her face.

“You’re not plain. Baby, you’re the most beautiful girl in Busan! When we went to Seoul, you were the most beautiful there,” Eunji kissed her forehead. “And you’re not boring. He just didn’t know how to pleasure you. Don’t worry, princess. I’ll help you know everything you want and don’t want.”

Chorong nodded as Eunji wiped her tears away. “I’m sorry for crying.”

Eunji smiled, “I take it that you like ice?”

She playfully hit the girl and hid her face on the crook of Eunji’s neck, “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, Rong.” Eunji hugged her. “I’m here,” she ran her hand up and down Chorong’s arm. “I got you, baby.”


	7. the girl who walked away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read at your own risk. :) Happy Chorong Day!!!

_ ~ _ _   
_ _ this restless urge, _ _   
_ _ and all it brings, _ _   
_ _ to be someone- _ _   
_ _ to do something. _ __   
_ -dreams;michael faudet. _ __   
~

It had been another two months. Honestly speaking, Chorong didn’t even realize that it had been almost half a year since she moved from Seoul to Busan. If she were being honest with herself, time flew by that fast because she was enjoying the feeling of freedom. She didn’t think that being alone in Busan would give her the feeling of liberation from the judging eyes of the people around her in Seoul. Of course Yongsun and Bomi (her other best friend) were not among those people. Those two were Chorong’s ride or die friends and she would do anything to protect them.

Chorong’s mind was out of the building while the realignment meeting was happening. She finally managed to fire all of the previous accounting team members and hired new ones. Some were pirated from the main office and were offered a larger compensation and benefits. Sana approved each and every one of those requests with the commitment that the sales and tax problems were to be solved by the end of the second quarter.

She squeezed her legs together and covered her mouth. Among the meeting participants, she could see Doctor Jeong Eunji, looking at her with a sly smile on her face. Chorong almost lost it when she felt the vibration get stronger. She saw how Eunji’s smile turned into a grin and then she turned to the projected slides as if she was really listening. Chorong felt like she was having a fever. All the heads of every department were present and here she was, wet and shaking because of the vibrator that Eunji inserted during breakfast. From the Pediatrics Head to the non-clinical departments. Chorong couldn’t think straight but since she already reviewed the flow of the meeting the night before, she wasn’t that bothered.

“Atty. Park,” the Radiology head called her attention. Chorong mustered every ounce of concentration she had in her to make sure that she didn’t look like she was in a daze.

“Yes?” Chorong’s eyes went to Eunji for a while. The doctor had her chin resting on the back of her hand, looking at Chorong with a knowing smile. “I think new equipment can be requested once we stabilize our finances. Like what I’ve said before, we will be requiring liquidation per transaction just until we get back on our feet.”

Chorong took a deep breath and bit her lip before she started speaking again.

“We have two months before the next quarterly meeting at the main office. I expect…” she fisted her hand on her lap. “Everyone will be in their best effort until then. Once we start rising, everything will go as smoothly as you can imagine.”

Every head agreed. Miya was standing behind her, “Ma’am, do you need any medicine? You’re sweating and red. I think you have a fever.”

“Meeting adjourned,” Chorong stood up and walked out of the board room. She went back to her office. Chorong sat on the couch and called her assistant, “Miya!”

“Yes, ma’am?” Miya looked so worried that it almost made Chorong guilty. But she couldn’t feel anything else aside from the vibrating  _ thing _ inside her.

“Get my car keys. Buy that soup from the other side of the city. The one near the sea,” Chorong said. Miya looked at her with a dumbfounded face, “Please, Miya. You can buy whatever you want as well. Bring anyone with you. I want that food.”

Miya nodded and took the car keys from Chorong’s bag, “Anything else, maam?”

“Coffee. Iced coffee,” she waved her hand as a sign of dismissal and rested her head on the arm rest of the couch. She was pretty sure that her underwear was ruined already. She raised her legs until she was lying on the couch. “Thanks, Miya,” she heard her assistant hum and leave.

Chorong felt the vibrator stop. She released the breath she had been holding and covered her eyes with her arm. She couldn’t remember how she removed her coat but she couldn’t care less. She could hear something but she didn’t mind because her body was too exhausted to be caring about anything else.

She opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her forehead. “Eunji,” she rolled her eyes.

The doctor laughed, “Why are you mad?”

“You made me come during the meeting!” Chorong tried to sit up but Eunji stopped her.

“Rest up. You look tired, baby,” the doctor trailed her hand to Chorong’s thigh. “Part your legs,” she said. Chorong did as she was told because she was sure that Miya would take at least two hours before she could return. Eunji took her hand and kissed it, “You looked so beautiful earlier, baby. I’m so proud of you. Were you okay with that?”

She nodded, “I was just scared because people might find out.” She felt Eunji’s fingers slip inside her skirt, teasing her soaked underwear.

“But it just added to the thrill, right?” Eunji leaned in and kissed her. Chorong sighed and kissed back, loving how Eunji’s lips danced with hers. “Want me to help you relax further?”

Chorong looked around. Her office was the only office at the top floor and she knew that the four corners were sound proof. She blushed just by the idea of having sex inside her office. “What if they find out?”

Eunji smiled, “Well you just have to be very,  _ very _ , quiet.” The doctor removed her white coat and positioned herself between Chorong’s legs. She made sure that Chorong’s skirt wouldn’t get crumpled in such a manner that would be suspicious. Eunji looked at the string of the vibrator that she inserted inside Chorong and pulled it out. “You did well, Chorong. Now, let me reward you, hmm?”

Before Chorong could answer, Eunji flattened her tongue and dipped in. Starting from the bottom-most part up to her clit. Chorong bit her lip and fought the moan that tried to escape her lips. She was still recovering from her last release so her body was extra sensitive. The warm tongue of the doctor made her sigh. It felt good to have Eunji between her legs. It felt like the first drop of rain after a long time of drought. Even if it left Chorong tired, she couldn’t help but want more. She wanted Eunji all over her, everywhere, marking her. It was dangerous. They weren’t dating. They were just two lonely adults who happened to know what each other wanted. It wasn’t like she was having feelings. No, Chorong wasn’t having any of that feelings shit.

Eunji hummed, causing vibrations to travel all over Chorong’s body. The lawyer couldn’t help but give out a loud sigh as Eunji lapped her like she was some melting ice cream. Chorong whimpered when she felt Eunji’s nails dug on her legs and pulled her closer. The doctor looked at her and grinned before continuing what she was doing. Eunji stopped though.

“What?” if Chorong could see how she looked, she would have passed out due to embarrassment. She was lying on the couch with Eunji between her legs. Her skirt was folded upwards and her underwear was on her ankles, dangling.

Eunji smiled at her, “You’re so damn beautiful, Chorong. You know that?”

She stared. Chorong just started at Eunji as if the doctor grew another head. There was something in the way Eunji looked at her that made her scared. Eunji’s eyes were loud. There was something in her eyes that Chorong knew but was too afraid to admit.

_ Fondness. _

Chorong smiled. She couldn’t say anything because she was afraid of her own voice. Eunji didn’t say anything else and then continued to use that magical tongue of hers. Chorong sighed when the girl did what she did earlier. The doctor nipped the particularly sensitive part that made Chorong roll her eyes backwards, pleasure taking over her. She felt Eunji’s hands on her thighs, keeping her in place. Chorong started feeling the heat once again, her body was trembling and she was breathing unevenly. When she felt the doctor’s tongue enter her, Chorong let out a long sigh and collapsed on the couch. Eunji made sure she was clean before wiping her own chin with her handkerchief.

“I’m keeping this,” Eunji winked and shoved Chorong’s black thong inside her pocket. Chorong was about to protest when the girl fixed her positioning and skirt. She reached out, wanting to sleep on Eunji’s lap but the girl shook her head, “Miya will be back in a while. I need to go, baby.” Eunji leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

~

Chorong had been busy with making sure that their finances were slowly starting to be okay. For days, she had been confined inside her office, looking into different aspects of running a hospital and research, studying her every move to ensure their success. Everyday, she would go to work at seven in the morning and leave when it was already nine in the evening (or when Eunji finally gives her a visit and tells her that they should go home).

Today was different though. She finished early. Around three hours early, Chorong was ready to leave work. She went out of her office wearing her coat and carrying her bag. Miya bowed to her, acknowledging that she was about to leave. Chorong gave the girl a smile and then went to find the cardiothoracic department. The other doctors and residents were saying their respects and Chorong was proud that she established an environment for medical workers to have peace of mind even though the workload was heavy.

When she reached Eunji’s office slash consultation room, she knocked. Eunji’s secretary welcomed her, “Atty. Park! Doctor Jeong’s inside, you can go there now.”

“Thanks,” she went inside and saw Eunji wearing her stethoscope and listening to her own heart. “I thought self-diagnosing is a no-no?”

Eunji looked at her and snickered, “I think I need a new stethoscope. I can’t even hear my own heartbeat with this one.”

Chorong sat on the patient’s bed as Eunji stood up to make her way in front of the lawyer, “Can you try it on me?”

The doctor placed the diaphragm on Chorong’s chest. The texture felt cold against her skin. She forgot that she was wearing a v-line blouse just covered with a blazer. With her work that doesn’t require meeting that many people, she doesn’t mind wearing somehow revealing outfits. She was always inside her office anyway so what was the point?

“I hear it,” Eunji looked at Chorong and continued, “It says Eunji, Eunji, Eunji.” She playfully slapped the doctor’s hand away as she shook her head. “What miracle happened and you’re out of that prison-like office of yours?”

She welcomed Eunji’s kiss and hummed, “Come over tonight? I have a free evening and I want to watch a movie.”

Leaning in for another kiss, the doctor spoke, “I can’t tonight, baby.”

“Why not?” Chorong moved away and raised her eyebrow. They haven’t had sex for almost a week now. Even streams were put on hold because of how busy Chorong became. The lawyer couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that Eunji was turning her down.

“I’m sorry,” Eunji kissed her cheek before turning around to sit on her chair. “I thought you were busy so I agreed to meet someone.”

Chorong kept her tongue railed in. “Okay. Next time then?”

Eunji gave her an apologetic smile, “Once I’m done having dinner with an old friend, I’ll try to drop by, okay? But don’t expect much, baby.”

“Fine. I’m going home. Bye,” she waved her hand and left. When she got out of Eunji’s room, she saw a tall woman standing by the receiving area, asking the secretary. Chorong immediately recognized the girl even with a mask on. It was the girl that Eunji was staring at during that time when they went to the mall. The model. It was Son Naeun. Chorong wanted to ask the girl why she was there but she held herself back. She continued to walk until she was inside her car. Chorong couldn’t find the proper words to express how she felt. But the closest would be like acid inside her chest.

~

Eunji felt bad that she had to turn down Chorong’s offer. She was honestly considering cancelling her dinner plans just so she could come with Chorong and watch movies at the girl’s place. But she couldn’t do that because the person she was meeting was someone she cherished. She couldn’t find it in her to hurt someone intentionally regardless of how much she got hurt because of the person.

“Are you listening, Eunji?” Naeun spoke. The doctor looked at the taller girl and nodded, “You’re not.”

“I’m sorry, just a little tired,” she gave Naeun another serving of meat because the girl was honestly thin. “Haven’t I told you to eat a lot and gain muscles? You lost weight again. Are you keeping yourself healthy?” Eunji changed the subject. Honestly, she was guilty because since Naeun arrived from Seoul, she was thinking of Chorong.

“You know I’m healthy. It’s just my metabolism,” the girl answered. “I was surprised that you answered my call. It’s been a while since you started ignoring me,” Naeun continued.

“Yeah, well, I felt like it was time,” she took a sip from her drink and met Naeun’s eyes. “I’m sorry for suddenly leaving Seoul just like that.”

The girl shook her head, “We both know that you did that because I was already doing too much damage, Eunji.” Naeun leaned her chin on her hand and played with the straw on her drink. “I was unfair to you.”

“Unfair is the right word. But Naeunnie, that wasn’t just that,” Eunji sighed. “I told you I loved you. I have loved you since we were in college. Back then, I’d help you carry your stuff to your shoots while I study for my exams during pictorial time. You never said you loved me back. I accepted that,” she gave a bitter chuckle.

“Eunji, you know I love you,” Naeun reached out to hold the doctor’s hand. “There were just too many things at risk, babe.”

“Naeun, please. No,” Eunji shook her head. “Don’t call me that. We’re not together anymore,” she looked at Naeun with pleading eyes. “You hid our relationship for eight years and you never heard me complain. Not even once. I accepted everything as it is because I know that you love your work and career. I never, ever, demanded anything. I just…” Eunji bit her lip and tried her best to stop her tears from falling.

In front of her was the girl who taught her what love meant. In front of her was the girl who taught her everything she knew. In front of her was the girl who knew her better than Eunji knew herself. But when she looked at Naeun, she couldn’t see the girl she wanted to spend her life with anymore. When she looked at Naeun, she could see the girl she loved so much. But she could also see the girl who gave her so much pain. Yes, there were happy times. The happy times were good but it came to the point that the pain was already heavier than the happiness. Naeun was the only person that could break her before. It was ironic because Naeun was her strength yet also her only weak point. Eunji could withstand everything and anything but not Naeun’s words. Naeun was her everything.

But she wasn’t Naeun’s.

“I just wanted assurance, Naeunnie,” Eunji bit her thumb and forced a smile. “What was I supposed to do when you only call me when you’re horny and you need to come and then you’re off to play couple with another male idol the next day? It was too much. Even for me, Naeun.”

“I know, Eunji,” she tried to reach for Eunji’s hands again but the doctor retracted them. “Please. I already told my company that I won’t be accepting and tolerating fake dating projects.”

“I left Seoul because I was too much of a mess. Or so I thought I was,” Eunji smiled to herself. “I’m okay, Naeun. I’m finally okay,” she said.

When Eunji left Seoul with only her, she ignored Naeun’s calls. She wanted nothing to do with Naeun anymore because during their last three years as a couple, Naeun treated her like she was some booty call. She was just there for sex. Whenever Naeun needed to release, she would call Eunji. It felt like a routine. Worst was when Naeun introduced her as a cousin when her new manager came to the girl’s apartment for a surprise visit because she was about to admit to ‘dating’ someone from another company. Naeun gave Eunji a sad smile before she agreed. It was Eunji’s final straw. She could handle the discretion, the whole fiasco of keeping their relationship as a secret. But she couldn’t handle the idea of Naeun declaring her love for someone else when she was practically begging Eunji to touch her when they were alone. She wasn’t some sex slave. Eunji had more self respect than that.

So when Chorong asked her to keep things a secret, Eunji agreed because she was already so used to it anyway. What changed was that Chorong cared for her way more than Naeun ever did. If Naeun taught her how to smoke, Chorong scolded her for it. If Naeun would suggest skipping a work day to spend time with her, Chorong would go mom-mode on Eunji. Bottom line, Chorong made Eunji a better person. And Eunji liked it. She liked Chorong and with Naeun in front of her? It only proved her feelings true.

Naeun saw the way Eunji smiled and it dawned to her that she finally lost her chance. Career was everything but she didn’t think that a day would come that the doctor would get tired of waiting for her. “Eunji, please? One more. Just one more chance,” she tried.

“I know that eight years was long, Naeun,” she looked at her hands and imagined Chorong’s on it. “But please believe me when I say that I already found someone who makes me better. Moving out of Seoul made me move on. And honestly? I love this version of myself. I feel more free, I feel happier.”

“Eight years, Eunji. It’s not a joke. Why exchange it for just around six months?” the model asked her. Naeun didn’t show but she was also hurting because she was expecting to fix things between her and Eunji. She was ready to leave her career. All for Eunji.

Eunji looked at her and smiled, “Because in the almost six months I spent with her, I learned to love myself more than I ever did when I was with you.”

Yes, Naeun understood it loud and clear. Whoever Eunji was falling for was also helping the girl with or without her realizing it. Even with her own heart breaking, Naeun nodded and accepted the girl’s decision. “I’m really sorry for everything, Eunji.”

“I forgive you,” the doctor gave her a genuine look, something Naeun didn’t expect.

At the parking lot, Naeun took out her pack and offered some to Eunji but to her surprise, the doctor declined and shook her head. “Why? You never said no to smoking before?” Naeun asked, lighting her own stick.

Eunji laughed and looked at the sky, “Yeah. I miss the taste of cigarettes inside my lungs but she doesn’t like the smell of smoke. And I’d rather give up smoking than risk not having her.”

~

Chorong was restless inside her room. She wanted to stream but she wasn’t in the mood. She wanted to watch a movie but everything was boring. Her excitement died when she realized that Eunji wasn’t going to be there, picking fights because of how stupid the leading man/woman’s decisions were.

She sat on the ground and started counting the carpet lines. She was that bored. She wasn’t techy enough to start playing games and she didn’t even know what kind of games she could play. She just wanted to kill boredom.

Chorong was about to give up when her doorbell rang. She stood up and went to her front door where Eunji was standing with a box of pizza with her, “Hi?”

“Go away,” she tried to close the door but the doctor slipped her foot, preventing the door from closing. “Eunji!”

“Come on, I brought a peace offering?” Eunji went inside and pulled Chorong with her free hand. “I’m here. I have food for you. Now forgive me and let’s debate whether rom-coms can be considered art,” she tiptoed and kissed Chorong’s cheek.

“You turned me down,” Chorong mumbled, still annoyed by the fact that Eunji turned her down.

“I know, baby. I had some important matters that needed to be taken cared of,” she turned to Chorong after placing the pizza down. “Come on, baby. I’m here, right?” she pulled Chorong and wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist so that she was hugging her.

“Still,” Chorong rolled her eyes and placed her own arms around Eunji’s neck. “I didn’t like it,” she leaned closer and rested her head on the girl’s shoulder. “It’s rare for me to have free time,” Chorong whispered.

“I’m sorry, hmm?” Eunji led them to the couch. She sat down and pulled Chorong until the girl was sitting on her lap, “Fine. What can I do so you’d forgive me? I brought you coffee as well. Iced with a shot of espresso and two shots of caramel.”

Chorong stiffened then hugged Eunji tighter, “Shut up.” and then she spoke, “You remember my coffee?”

“Of course. Why would I remember?” She felt Eunji’s finger making circles on her thighs, “Come on, princess. Use your words.”

“I,” she hid her face on the crook of Eunji’s neck. “Top.”

Eunji gently made space between them and looked at her with confused yet amused eyes, “Say that again?”

Chorong felt her face get hotter and hotter, an indication that she was blushing. Her ears felt like they were on fire because of how embarrassed she was. But whenever she remembered the idea of Naeun and Eunji having dinner together? Her chest tightens and she just wants to claim Eunji as hers.

“I want to top,” she managed to choke out. Eunji looked at her with a proud smile.

“Alright,” Eunji made her stand and then got on her feet as well. “What do you want me to do, princess?” as if she wasn’t embarrassed enough, Eunji got on her knees and bowed.

Chorong felt like she was about to faint.

~

Eunji was wearing nothing but her shirt when Chorong got out of the shower. She was feeling nervous because she never tried to dictate the flow of their sex before. She admitted to herself that it was Eunji who was leading since the beginning. She was just enjoying the experience. Now that Chorong suddenly said those words, she couldn’t find it in herself to take it back.

“Hey,” Eunji’s shy smile was something that was rare to see. Chorong mustered all her courage and leaned in to kiss the doctor. As always, it felt liberating to have Eunji’s lips against hers. There was something with Eunji that made Chorong want to trust her. She trusted Eunji with her life at this point because Eunji made her feel things she couldn’t imagine before.

As promised, the doctor did not dominate the kiss. She stayed true to her words that she would submit to whatever Chorong wanted. Chorong felt a certain wave of pride take over her. She pushed Eunji on the bed until her back was flat against the foam, “You’ll keep your promise?” Eunji nodded. Chorong continued to kiss the girl and then trailed her kisses to Eunji’s defined jaw. She made sure to leave small marks along the way, just so Eunji would know that she’s hers. That Chorong owns her.

The doctor tilted her head on the side, giving Chorong more access to pepper her neck with kisses. As her lips feathered its way around Eunji’s neck, Chorong couldn’t help but bite the girl’s neck, leaving a hickey after sucking it. Eunji gave out a low moan, “People would see that tomorrow,” she complained.

“Good,” Chorong continued. Her hands started moving, lifting the shirt and revealing the bare thighs that Chorong loved to see so much.

She traced Eunji’s skin until she reached the toned abs that the doctor was so proud of. As her hands travelled higher, her lips travelled lower. Soon, her lips were on Eunji’s chest and her hand was making circles around the girl’s stomach. Eunji sighed, slowly being consumed by pleasure. Chorong took one of the doctor’s nipples into her mouth and swirled her tongue inside. Eunji made a suppressed moan and held on to Chorong’s head, as if asking for more.

Chorong’s mind was starting to get clouded by images of Naeun and Eunji together. She was getting mad. She wanted to make Eunji hers. No one else but hers. She touched Eunji’s core and massaged it roughly, making Eunji squirm, “Rong.”

“Shh,” she hushed the girl and continued what she was doing. “Eunji, you’re mine, okay?” she inserted a finger and watched as Eunji threw her head back and winced a little. Chorong didn’t notice and continued to thrust her finger. Before Eunji could adjust, she tried inserting another.

Her mind was blank. All she could hear was her own voice shouting  _ mine _ whenever she remembered Naeun and Eunji spending time together. She couldn’t hear Eunji telling her to stop. She couldn’t hear Eunji yell their safe word.

But when Eunji held her hand, Chorong finally snapped out of it. “Baby, please, stop,” Eunji was close to tears. Chorong realized that Eunji wasn’t that wet and it probably hurt.

She covered her mouth and started crying, “Eunji, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. Come here,” Eunji pulled her into a hug and cradled her as she cried. “You looked so mad earlier, Chorong. What’s wrong?”

Chorong shook her head and continued to mumble sorry. In between her sobs, she looked at Eunji who was already looking at her with concerned eyes, “I’m sorry, Meung.”

Eunji kissed her forehead, “It’s okay, baby. I’m alright. Don’t worry.” The girl hugged her still. “You know, it’s my first time agreeing with being a bottom. I didn’t think it felt like that,” those words made Chorong cry harder.

“Meung,” she hugged Eunji tighter and cried on the girl’s neck. “I’m so sorry for hurting you,” she said.

“I told you, it’s fine,” the doctor raised her chin using her fingers, “But why were you mad, really?”

She wanted to tell Eunji. She wanted to be honest and tell the doctor about her thoughts regarding Naeun. That she knew that Eunji met with her. But she couldn’t. She felt like there was something blocking her throat. She couldn’t say a thing so she just cried harder. What she was most thankful for was that Eunji didn’t force her to speak.

Chorong wanted to run away. Not from Eunji though. But from the insecurities she tried so hard to shove to the deepest parts of her heart. But now? Those insecurities were slowly surfacing and she was so scared that they would chase Eunji away.

She cries harder, as if her heart was about to be torn apart. Eunji was just hugging her, playing with the tips of her hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Most of all, Eunji allowed her to break. Chorong was thankful because she had been broken for so long but she was forcing herself to be okay.


	8. the girl more beautiful than art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunji please hmu :')

_ ~ _ _   
_ _ hate is a self destructive _ _   
_ _ emotion. it is how a soul _ _   
_ _ commits suicide. _ __   
_ -michael faudet. _ __   
~

It’s weird when the people around do not feel the changes that happen. Everything was normal. The nurses were still flirting with Eunji, the older doctors were still skeptical about her skills, the way her heart races when she sees Chorong was still the same. But why did it feel like something was wrong? Eunji has been trying her best to think about what she could have possibly done to make Chorong suddenly regress? It was like when a wave finally touches one’s foot but when that someone was finally getting used to the feeling of water under her toes, it’s gone.

That’s exactly how Eunji was feeling. She couldn’t pinpoint if she had done something wrong. She was confused because Chorong was acting like polar opposites. One moment she’s all over the doctor then like a switch, she’ll keep her distance. It was frustrating for the doctor. She was losing her mind.

“Rong,” Eunji reached out to touch Chorong’s elbow. The girl was standing by the entrance of the hospital, talking to one of the nurses. Chorong looked at her and smiled, “Can we talk?”

“Excuse me,” the lawyer excused herself and followed Eunji to a secluded place. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, Chorong. You tell me,” she fidgeted her fingers and sighed. “Are we okay?”

“Of course, why not?” Chorong tilted her head, looking like she didn’t have a clue about what Eunji was talking about. “I’m just really busy these days, Meung,” she reached out her hand and touched Eunji’s cheek, rubbing her thumb across the doctor’s cheek.

Eunji nodded even though she wasn’t that convinced that everything was okay. Sure, Chorong was busy but she was already busy even before yet they never felt so apart. Chorong was stressed but she was never distant. It was hard to admit but Eunji was slowly panicking about the situation.

“I’m sorry, hmm? I’m just too busy,” with that, Chorong turned around and left. Eunji couldn’t help but think that it was more than that. That it wasn’t just because Chorong was busy. It made her feel like Chorong was really putting that distance between them. That Chorong was building her walls just after she let them down.

~

It was two in the morning and the doctor was asleep beside Chorong. Eunji had her arms draped over Chorong’s waist. While the former was sleeping soundly (mainly because she was tired because of sex), Chorong had been waiting. As soon as she felt that Eunji was already in deep sleep, she slipped Eunji’s arms off and then stood up. She gathered her clothes and took the oversized hoodie (owned by Eunji) and wore it. Without making a sound, she made her way out of Eunji’s room, out of Eunji’s apartment.

When Eunji woke up, she unconsciously reached out to snuggle closer to Chorong. When she felt nothing beside her, she opened her eyes. No one was there. Eunji sat right away and looked around. She saw that Chorong’s clothes were gone and so was Chorong herself. She felt her heart break a little but she shook her head and paid no attention to it.

“Chorong’s in a difficult spot,” she repeated to herself. Eunji lazily got out of bed and prepared for work.

She couldn’t help but feel disappointed because of how Chorong was acting but she couldn’t really say anything. Although with the way Chorong was acting, Eunji also couldn’t stop herself from feeling hopeful. She wasn’t stupid. She could see how Chorong looked at her and other girls when they tried to talk to her. Chorong was the type to hide her feelings but her facial expression could tell otherwise. Besides, Eunji had been with the girl (or had been sex partners with her) for quite a while now and she already knew how Chorong acted. But one thing was for sure: the change happened the night Chorong broke down after trying to top her. And Eunji was a hundred percent sure that Chorong knew who exactly she met that night. What bothers her was that Chorong wouldn’t say anything to her. If she doesn’t want Eunji to meet any girl, Chorong could just say so and Eunji will not hesitate to drop everyone. Chorong can say no and Eunji will say okay. She was okay with that. Eunji was okay with compromising as long as Chorong would become more open with her.

Once she got into her consultation room, Eunji dropped her bag and started meeting her patients. If this was any other regular day, she would be excited to see her patients but she was also human and she was feeling a little too sad for her own good. Maybe the world was with her this time because she only had five patients for the day. After doing her rounds, she went to the rooftop of the hospital. The rooftop was off limits for patients but since Eunji was one of the department heads, she sort of abused her power and told the guard to go grab coffee so she could find some time to talk to herself.

The wind was blowing her hair, touching her skin, making her feel sleepy. Eunji thought that a stick sounded absolutely delicious between her lips right now but she stopped herself because if Chorong found out, she’d be in trouble.

Eunji stopped tapping her foot and chuckled to herself, “Ah, even without her around I’d still follow. Shit.” She messed up her own hair and took a deep breath.

“Coffee?” she almost jumped when Miya spoke behind her.

“Jesus, why are you here?!” she glared at the assistant. Miya shrugged and offered her iced coffee. Eunji took it and gestured to Miya to stand beside her, “What’s up?”

Miya shrugged her shoulders and stared at the open field just across them. “She’s a mess,” the girl finally spoke. Miya, for one, was beautiful. She had long black wavy hair and pale skin. Her eyes were deep and brown. If Chorong didn’t exist in this world, Eunji would have flirted with the girl already.

“Who is?” she played innocent and sipped her coffee.

“Chorong,” it was rare for Miya to be out of her assistant character. Despite being a year younger than Chorong, Miya looked mature and sophisticated as well. “I think you two should talk.”

“What’s there to talk about?” Eunji continued her act, not wanting to give anything away. Of course Miya was the first person who wasn’t their friend to know. She already noticed the way Miya would look at them, as if putting pieces together.

Miya chuckled and then patted Eunji’s shoulder, “We both know that aside from whatever relationship you two have, there’s always something more. Try and confess everything. It’ll be lighter. She looks like she hasn’t slept in days.”

Before she could even say something, Miya turned around and left. Eunji was just standing there, thinking about what the assistant just said. The tone definitely indicated that she knew but she didn’t mind. Miya was one peculiar girl, that was for sure.

~

Saturday afternoon and Eunji was still at the hospital. She took some shifts to prevent herself from thinking of Chorong. It had been almost two weeks since the girl would often slip away from her. Their normal five days over seven sleep overs were down to once or twice a week with an excuse of being busy. At first, Eunji tried to reach out but after being turned down several times? She just shrugged and took shifts even if she was the head. Sometimes, she’d let the resident doctor sleep all night and she'd take over the ER. It was tiring, draining even, but since it helped her, it was all good.

On her eight cup of coffee (since she hasn’t slept in two days), someone took her coffee. Eunji was about to lash out when she saw Chorong in casual clothes, standing in front of her with an evident frown.

“What?” she sounded more mad than she imagined in her head. Chorong raised an eyebrow and then pulled her away from the eyes of the people watching. “Chorong,” Eunji’s voice was deep, not amused by how the girl was acting.

Upon reaching the parking, Chorong faced her, “You’ve been here for two days. Turning three!”

“So? I’m a doctor, I’m supposed to be at the hospital,” she was about to turn around when Chorong tugged her shirt, as if telling her not to go.

“Meung,” the girl called her. Eunji felt weak instantly. She looked at Chorong’s confused eyes and waited. She always waited. And she will continue to wait. “Let’s go home, please?”

She didn’t know what to say. She wanted to say no. The world knew how much Eunji wanted to say yes because she wasn’t some brittle person who was too whipped for her own good. So when she pursed her lips and said, “Okay.” Eunji wanted to pull all her hair out of her head.

~

There was an unbearable and uncomfortable silence between them. Eunji wasn’t the type to prolong a fight but then again, there wasn’t any fight that happened so why was the atmosphere so thick that it was even hard to breathe? When they got to Eunji’s apartment, Chorong quietly followed her.

“I’m gonna shower,” Eunji said before she disappeared into her room. She took her time inside the bathroom, letting the water run down her body. She wanted to calm down before she faced Chorong again. Honestly speaking, Eunji was afraid that she would say things she would regret because her chest was filled with confusion and anger. She wasn’t mad at Chorong. She was mad at how Chorong acted. Eunji felt rejected and disposed of. Honestly, she also felt used.

When she got out of the shower, she was surprised to see Chorong cooking for the both of them. Chorong’s now semi long hair was pulled into a half bun with pieces of her hair falling perfectly on her face. Eunji wondered that if they ever get together, would this be her view every morning? She liked the idea.

“Meung,” Chorong smiled at her. The mere action made her heart race. Eunji wanted to pull Chorong and just kiss her, make her feel all the emotions she had been holding back. Of course, she didn’t do that. She just looked at Chorong like she was looking at the future, “I cooked for us. Sit down.”

Doing as she was told, she sat and just looked at Chorong as the girl placed the food in front of her, “Why are you here?”

The question made Chorong stop moving. The lawyer looked at her and gave her a timid smile, “I’ve been a little busy and I feel like it’s unfair to you.”

Yes, it was unfair.

Eunji wanted to say those words but her actions got the best of her because before she could process her thoughts, she already reached out to hold Chorong’s hand. She pulled the girl until she was seated on Eunji’s lap. Eunji buried her face on Chorong’s back and murmured, “I missed you so much, Rong.”

“I missed you too, baby,” Eunji’s tears fell. She hugged Chorong tighter and bit her lip. It was the first time that Chorong called her using that endearment and Eunji just wanted to cry (as if she wasn’t already) because her feelings were about to explode. She felt over the moon. She felt ecstatic. She fell in love.

~

After roughly making out on the couch, Chorong was surprised that Eunji asked to watch a movie instead of doing it. She was somehow bummed out but the idea of cuddling on the couch while watching something made her feel giddy inside. They picked out a random Disney movie and cooked popcorn in the microwave.

With Eunji’s arm over her shoulder, Chorong relaxed. It was an action she found bizarre before because she wasn’t used to physical affection. She was so used to being left alone in bed after having sex so Eunji took her by surprise when they first did it. She never experienced aftercare before. Now, she can’t imagine not having Eunji around to take care of her. It was an unhealthy habit of depending on someone to be okay but Eunji made her feel like it was okay to depend on her.

Almost.

For the past weeks, she had been battling her inner demons. She was confused if she really deserved the attention and time that Eunji was giving her. So she kept her distance. She made sure to keep Eunji at arms length. She reminded herself over and over again that they were just fuck buddies, nothing more, nothing less. It was excruciatingly painful to see nurses and other secretaries to flirt with the doctor. At first, Eunji would reach out, ask her out and such but after continuous rejections, Chorong felt like Eunji understood what she wanted and just buried herself with work. It wasn’t until Miya called to inform her that the other resident doctors were already concerned with Doctor Jeong’s sudden workaholic mode that Chorong had enough. She immediately went to the hospital to drag Eunji away. To make her rest.

Along the third movie, Chorong fell asleep. She remembered feeling Eunji’s arms around her, carrying her to the bedroom and just cuddling her to sleep. She was dreaming of Eunji and her going for a drive. But her dream was cut short when her phone rang.

Even with sleep clouding her mind, she opened her eyes and tried to reach out to get her phone. Eunji was the one who reached to the bedside table and gave Chorong the loud phone, “Hello?”

“Are you that heavy of a sleeper for you to not hear my doorbells for the last hour?” Chorong immediately felt awake when she heard her best friend’s voice. “Hello? I’m still here. Did Yong give me the right address?”

Chorong sat up, waking up Eunji in the process because the girl was tangling around her, “Just stay there!”

“What’s wrong?” Eunji sat up, curious why Chorong was panicking at six in the morning.

“Bomi’s here,” Chorong looked terrified. But Eunji thought that she still looked amazing, breathtaking, and overall beautiful. “I need to go,” she stood up with disheveled hair.

Eunji chuckled and stood up as well, “I’ll drive you there, baby. Give me five minutes.” She went to her closet and then took a quick shower. When she got out, Chorong already had hair up.

The drive was quick because Eunji almost made her range rover fly. Chorong didn’t know whether she would be attracted to Eunji’s serious driving or terrified. Chorong chose the former and just enjoyed the view. The girl was wearing a black shirt and cap. The glasses made Eunji look extra attractive. Chorong felt her heart race.

When the call halted, Chorong almost jumped out of the car but before she did, she turned to Eunji and gave the doctor a quick kiss, “Thanks, baby.”

Eunji looked astounded but nonetheless, she smiled. “You’re welcome.”

Chorong got out of the car and nearly tackled her best friend, “Bomi!”

“Where were you?!” Bomi was laughing when Chorong got her arms around her. She looked at the car and raised an eyebrow, “You own a benz, not a rover.”

“Yeah, well,” Chorong chuckled and waved, signalling to come and introduce herself. Eunji hopped out of the car and fixed her cap.

“Oh, yum,” Bomi whispered. Chorong had to nudge the girl and hush her. “Hi! I’m Bomi, Chorong’s best friend,” she offered a handshake, which Eunji accepted with a smile.

“Jeong Eunji,” she shook Bomi’s hand and looked at Chorong. “I work with Chorong.”

Bomi had always been observant. So in a matter of seconds, she already saw the mark on Chorong and Eunji’s neck. “Must be some work,” she laughed. “I’m just here to surprise Chorong. Want to come with us today? Do you take pretty pics?”

There was hesitation in Eunji’s eyes but when Chorong nodded, she looked at Bomi, “Sure. I can be your official driver today.”

Bomi beamed and pulled Chorong towards the car again, “Come on! Let’s go to places Chorong wouldn’t go if it was just me and her.”

~

Chorong couldn’t help but feel the acid spread inside her chest while she watched Eunji and Bomi laugh together. She kept convincing herself that it was good that Bomi liked Eunji but she couldn’t help but feel a little pang of pain whenever Bomi would laugh out loud and Eunji would do the same. In a matter of hours, Eunji and Bomi became best friends. Chorong couldn’t help but feel a little insecure because Eunji and Bomi had a lot of things in common while Chorong, as a person, was the opposite of Bomi. She felt alienated that the two were there while she felt like she was somewhere else.

She didn’t let it show. Although Chorong appreciated that Eunji would often look at her, smile, and then continue to pay attention to Bomi. She appreciated that Eunji would reach out to hold her hand when they were walking. She appreciated that Eunji placed food on her plate before she started eating. Eunji was attentive to her regardless of Bomi’s loud voice and demanding presence. The best part was whenever they drove from one place to another, Eunji would reach for her hand and hold it while driving. Of course, she was scared but whenever she looked at the doctor and their hands together, there was a wave of confidence that would run all throughout her body.

“When Chorong first won a case, she cried so hard that we thought she lost it,” Bomi revealed. Eunji laughed and then looked at her.

“You really cried?” she asked. Chorong nodded, embarrassed. Eunji ruffled her hair, “Cute.”

It was already eight in the evening when Eunji stood up and told Bomi, “It was nice meeting you, Bomi. You’re really fun to be around. I see why Chorong likes you a lot. But I have to go, I have work tomorrow and I need to sleep early.”

“Sure! I need to go back to Seoul as well. It’ll be a long drive so I’ll leave tomorrow morning,” Bomi stood up and gave Eunji a hug. “Nice meeting you! Thanks for making Chorong happy here.”

Chorong failed to notice Eunji’s blush. She scratched her head and then gave an awkward chuckle, “See ya.”

Alone at the front door, Chorong didn’t want to let go of Eunji’s hand. “Can’t you stay?” she asked.

“You know I would if I could, baby,” Eunji leaned in and kissed her forehead. “Free your schedule on Wednesday, yes?”

“Why?”

“Secret,” the doctor kissed her hand and then went out of the door. “Call you when I get home.”

“Okay. Drive safe!”

When she closed the door, Bomi was already behind her, “She’s cute.”

Chorong couldn’t stop herself from blushing, “Yeah.”

“You like her?” Bomi asked. They went inside Chorong’s room and sat on her bed then opened a bottle of beer. Bomi couldn’t drink much so one bottle was enough.

“We’re not like that, Bom,” she answered. Chorong took a drink and let the alcohol form a line on her throat. “I’m not even sure if she likes me like that,” Chorong continued.

“What?!” Bomi laughed and then shook her head. “Chorong, I’m happy you’re happy. I thought you’d be a mess here in Busan but turns out, you look happy here. Eunji’s a good influence on you.”

“We’re not together, Bom,” she repeated, as if trying to convince herself rather than her best friend. “Don’t overthink about it.”

“I’m not overthinking, Chorong,” Bomi lied down and closed her eyes. “I just know what a healthy looks like when I see one,” she continued.

Chorong couldn’t sleep that night. She kept repeating Bomi’s words in her head. Did they really look like a couple? Chorong continued to deny it because if she believed it, she’d have a little hope and the last thing she wanted is to hope for something impossible.

When Bomi was about to leave, she pulled Chorong into a hug, “Chorongie, give yourself a chance to be happy, hmm? I think that doctor is different.”

She hummed but didn’t really say anything. Bomi left for Seoul. Once again, Chorong was alone in Busan. It didn’t feel lonely like it used to. But she already missed the presence of her best friend (and Yongsun).

What she hated most was her own thoughts killing her. Her mind kept repeating the lines her trash of an ex said to her when she caught her cheating.

_ I got bored with you so I tried to do it with someone else. _

Chorong felt like trash when she reached her office. Even while driving, Changsub’s words echoed in her mind. She wanted to shout. She wanted to beg her own mind to stop but it won’t listen to her. She was already in tears when she parked her car. She had to spend five minutes inside her car just to calm down. It was a good thing that she couldn’t sleep because if anyone was to ask, she could use it as an excuse.

Throughout the day, Chorong’s mind kept repeating the same line. Sometimes it was her own thoughts that told her that she wasn’t enough. Chorong was already convinced that she didn’t deserve any of the nice gestures that Eunji was showing her because she was boring. She was plain.

Put it short, Chorong hated herself more and more with every negative thought. She felt like she was breaking. All because Eunji managed to break her walls. Chorong was scared that if Eunji realized how broken she was, she’d be disgusted and run away. Chorong was scared of Eunji leaving her so she decided that she’d leave Eunji instead.

~

The plan was put on hold when Wednesday came. Eunji was giddy and singing along with every song on the radio as she drove them both to wherever they were going. Chorong couldn’t help but feel her own heart breaking whenever she looked at Eunji just to find the girl already looking at her with so much fondness in her eyes.

“Where are we going?” she asked the doctor. By this time, Miya already understood that they were out so she cancelled all meetings and told Chorong to keep her phone off.

Eunji kissed her hand (which she was holding throughout the ride), “You’ll see.”

Chorong expected a place to eat or even the beach. What she didn’t expect was an art museum. There weren’t many people but the art pieces were really amazing. Chorong couldn’t help but look at the abstract paintings and appreciate its beauty.

“I didn’t know there was a museum here,” she said. Eunji was behind her, taking a picture. Chorong turned around and smiled at the camera.

“Pretty,” Eunji looked at how the picture turned out. “It’s just for today. I saw it when we were out with your friend Bomi,” she continued.

Chorong’s smile dropped when Eunji mentioned her friend. She couldn’t stop herself. It was wrong to feel bitter with her own best friend but Chorong tried so hard not to bring up anyone else when they were alone. Besides, Eunji never mentioned anything relating to her ex, Son Naeun, so why would she mention Bomi? She was still off about Eunji meeting her ex but she kept quiet.

“You know, art is supposed to be messy,” Eunji pulled her in for a kiss. “I’d like to make a mess out of you here, Rong.”

It would be a lie if Chorong would say that she wasn’t suddenly turned on by the words Eunji said. But it was a public place and although she was a cam girl who was watched by hundreds of people, she had her mask on. “Meung, it’s open here.”

Eunji smiled and pulled her to a room. It was made of glass and she could see other people outside. The doctor hugged her from behind and started kissing her nape, “Let’s do it here.”

“N-no,” Chorong struggled to speak but the feeling of Eunji’s lips on her skin made her tremble. She could see people outside, looking at her direction. Chorong felt her heart race from fear.

“It’s a one way mirror. No one can see us, baby. But we have to be quick,” Eunji’s hands were already slipping up her thighs. Chorong couldn’t think if wearing a dress was a good idea or a bad one. “I brought something with me,” Eunji whispered into her ear. Chorong was sure that she was already dripping wet because of how Eunji knowingly maneuvered her hands through Chorong’s folds.

Chorong’s eyes widened when she felt the tip of Eunji’s  _ toy _ slipping inside her. She leaned on the glass and let out a moan, “Meung, don’t.” it was already too late because Eunji already started thrusting. How she managed to secretly wear the strap was beyond Chorong. She was already consumed by pleasure. Chorong let out a strained moan and held on anything to keep her balance. Eunji was merciless. She didn’t stop until Chorong could already taste her blood because she was biting her lip too harshly.

“Go on, baby. Be the most beautiful art here,” Eunji flicked her clit and Chorong felt her whole body tremble. She came and almost got on her knees if it weren’t for Eunji’s arm around her waist.

Eunji managed to hide the strap inside her bag and fix Chorong up. It was like she planned it all along. She took a piece of wet wipe and cleaned her up.

Inside the car, Chorong was quiet. She was filled with rage. Chorong didn’t like and appreciated doing it in public. She turned to Eunji.

“Geez,” Eunji wiped her lip and saw a scratch on it. Her whole cheek stung and the culprit was in front of her, fuming.

“We could have gotten caught, Eunji!” Chorong yelled, her whole face red because of anger. “You don’t get to decide what I want or do not want!”

“Baby,” Eunji tried to calm her but Chorong was already at the brink of her explosion.

“No! You should have asked me, Eunji! I wasn’t comfortable! You should have stopped!” she continued.

It was like something flicked inside her, “You should have said the safe word.”

“No! You should’ve felt it, Eunji!” she was shouting and it was a good thing that they were already inside Eunji’s car.

“Fuck it, Chorong. I already feel a lot of things but did it matter to you?” Chorong was taken aback with how Eunji responded. “There was a safe word. I told you, say it and I will stop. Just fucking say it.”

“Fuck the safe word, you should know when it’s time to stop!”

“Chorong,” Eunji groaned in frustration. “I’m sorry if I didn’t stop. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“You’re so inconsiderate!” Chorong continued to last out. “I’m not some just girl you fuck, Eunji! I’m not those nurses you fuck for fun or the models you bed. No! I’m not!”

Eunji stared at her, “What are you then, Chorong?”

“What?” Chorong suddenly stopped, unable to meet Eunji’s eyes.

“You say you’re not just a fuck buddy, Chorong. Okay. But what are you to me? Tell me what you want so I can meet you halfway. Because I never looked at you like you’re some warm body I fuck. Did you know that today is exactly the day I met you? Which is why I set up this day for us,” Eunji ran her fingers through her hair. “Fucking talk to me, Chorong. Because I’m no mind reader. If you don’t want me to talk to another girl, tell me. Just tell me because I’m getting tired of trying to read your actions. You pull me in then you leave me hanging. If you want to be more than a fuck buddy, tell me because I’m willing to drop everyone for you.”

Chorong couldn’t breathe. In her mind, a thousand scenarios of Eunji leaving her played. She was scared. But she was more scared of how serious Eunji looked while offering to her everything she ever imagined of having.


	9. the girl with raging storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOYYYY~
> 
> listen to Those Days by ZUHAIR, RINI

_ ~ _ _   
_ _ it is here, beneath _ _   
_ _ the maddening silence _ _   
_ _ i hear your name. _ _   
_ _ An echo of you. _ _   
_ _ -stillness;michael faudet. _ _   
_ ~

There was a numbing silence between them. Chorong couldn’t look Eunji in the eyes. Her mind was everywhere at once and she couldn’t think of the right words to say. She didn’t even know what she wanted in the first place. Well, she did have a clue but she really couldn’t say until she was sure. Chorong felt suffocated. It was like something was blocking her throat.

“I want to go home,” was all she could say. Eunji’s eyes showed pain and anguish but she just sighed and revved up the engine. The silence stretched until Eunji parked in front of her apartment. Chorong was about to say something, anything actually, to make things feel lighter but Eunji’s eyes were set on the steering wheel. “Meung,” she reached out to hold the girl’s hand.

Eunji gripped the steering wheel, “Let’s do it this way, Atty. Park.”

Chorong’s breath hitched when she heard how serious Eunji sounded. It was a different kind of serious. There was something in her voice that made Chorong’s heart ache so much. Eunji sounded defeated, “Meung.”

“Let’s stop seeing each other outside work. Just so you can make up your mind, Rong,” the doctor looked at her with tired eyes. Chorong felt cold water was showered on her. She didn’t like what she was seeing. She didn’t like seeing her Eunji like that. Her precious and cheerful Eunji.

But it also seemed like the doctor’s mind was already set. Throughout the drive, Eunji kept sighing and biting her lip, as if thinking of what to say to her. Chorong wanted to say sorry for not answering. She wanted to tell Eunji to stop the car so she could hug the girl and just apologize for being unfair.

“But, Eunji, aren’t we…” she trailed off. She didn’t know what else to say because Chorong herself wasn’t aware of what she wanted to say in the first place.

“I don’t think there’s a ‘we’ in this situation, Chorong. You made it clear a while ago,” Eunji turned her head away and chuckled. The chuckle sounded so bitter that Chorong could almost taste it. “I’ll see you at work, Atty.”

She didn’t have much of a choice but to get out of the car. It was until she reached her door that Eunji started to drive away. There was that familiar ache again when she realized that Eunji made sure she was safe before driving away.

Inside her apartment, it felt cold and empty. She looked around and found the small things that reminded her of Eunji. The way her couch was always a mess before but since Eunji loved spending time reading in the living room while Chorong cooked (sometimes she cooked, especially when Eunji requested her special pasta) it was now neat. She wanted to ruin her living room to remove the memory from her brain.

Her kitchen used to have just one set but now there was another set beside hers. It was Eunji’s because every time Chorong would attempt to skip her meals, Eunji would scold her for torturing her own body. Inside her bathroom, her toothbrush was beside Eunji’s. The girl’s facial wash was also there. The mere image of her apartment broke her heart. Within the four corners of her place, Eunji and her kissed, touched, hugged, held hands, and everything in between. Chorong didn’t realize she was crying until she felt a drop of tear on her hand. She noticed that she was clutching the shirt that Eunji loved to wear. It still smelled like Eunji and that made her cry more. Chorong sat on her bed and hugged the shirt, wishing it was Eunji she was hugging instead of a piece of cloth.

~

When Chorong got to her office, Miya laid down the reports of the new accounting team for her. She immediately asked for coffee and sat on her swivel chair. She was thankful that Miya didn’t ask about her oversized shades that she wore even if the weather was gloomy. It seemed like the world was getting on with Chorong’s mood because since last night (just before she fell asleep), the rain started pouring. Until she woke up, the rain was still mercilessly falling with no chances of stopping. There wasn’t any storm, honestly.

“The quarterly meeting will be next week, Ma’am. Miss Sana requests your presence, as always,” Miya said while putting her coffee down.

Chorong removed the sunglasses and looked at Miya. She noticed how her assistant was surprised to see her swollen eyes but she just gave a timid nod before taking the cup of coffee between her lips. “Miya, tell her I’ll be there two days early. I need to see my sister,” she said.

The best part of having Miya as an assistant is that the girl understood her even without having to explain what was happening. It was like Miya could read her like an open book. Chorong didn’t mind because she was grateful that her assistant didn’t have to ask or anything. It saved her the hassle of explaining things. “Duly noted. Also, Doctor Jeong dropped by earlier,” her ears perked upon hearing the doctor. Chorong looked at Miya with a little hope in her eyes, “She gave this leave request letter. It’s been a year and she hasn’t used her leaves. She’s requesting fifteen days leave.”

“Why?” she didn’t want to admit that there was a little pinch in her heart when she heard the word ‘leave’. Was it because of her? Was it because she couldn’t make up her mind? Was Eunji going to leave for good this time? Why was she overthinking? “Call her here,” Chorong was mad. She wanted to tell Eunji that their relationship, whatever it was, shouldn’t come in between their work.

“She’s currently in the middle of a surgery, ma’am. I will tell her assistant to relay the message after,” Miya gave her a courteous bow and left. Chorong massaged her temples and sighed. If she loses Eunji as a doctor, their rate will surely go down. She wasn’t going to lose Eunji. Not professionally but she wasn’t sure about it personally.

Chorong wasn’t sure how she managed to pull through until after lunch but when a knock finally snapped her back to reality, she realized that she had skipped breakfast and lunch. After that cup of coffee she had, she was buried in the pile of paperworks she had to review. “Come in,” her voice was tired, almost inaudible.

Eunji’s head peeked through the opening, “You called me here?”

The doctor’s voice instantly made her better. Chorong wanted to run to Eunji and just hug her, tell her she’s sorry for what she had done. She wanted to lose it. No. Chorong wanted Eunji between her arms again and it was unbearable to see the girl be cautious around her.

“Yes,” she answered. Chorong took the paper that Eunji dropped earlier and gestured to the doctor to have a seat. When Eunji finally revealed herself, Chorong’s heart dropped. The doctor didn’t look any better than she did. If possible, Eunji looked worse. But nonetheless, she still looked as breathtaking as ever. Chorong couldn’t look at Eunji but she spoke, “This is about the leave you applied for.”

“Ah, yeah. I’m gonna use my leaves because I need to go back to Seoul,” Eunji explained even before she could ask why she’d use up all her leaves.

“Meung,” her voice softened when Eunji sat on the couch inside her office. She was reminded of the days where the doctor would sit on that very spot just to wait for her to finish work. Or when Eunji just finished another eight to ten hours operation and she wanted to be safe from the pesky nurses who wanted to flirt with her. “If this is because of what happened, you shouldn’t let personal matters get in the middle of work.”

It felt like a gunshot through her heart when Eunji laughed at her. It wasn’t the laugh that made her feel at ease, rather it made her feel little, “Atty. Park, I’m not taking a leave because of you. Not everything is about you, Chorong. I have a life outside Busan. A life in Seoul and my family requests my presence. It’s not about you. Please get over yourself.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Chorong was caught red handed. “I just gave it thought because of what happened yesterday.”

“What happened yesterday isn’t concerning work. I’m applying for my leave as a doctor who didn’t go back to Seoul for the past twelve months. According to my contract, Sana gave me half a month every year to go back to Seoul. I’m claiming it now. If you think that’s not fair, kindly talk to Ms. Minatozaki because that’s what we agreed on,” Eunji stood up and gave her a bow. “Good day, Atty. Park.”

When Eunji left, Chorong’s heart sank. She didn’t mean to offend Eunji or anything but it was exactly what happened. She was trying to fix the crack between them but it happened, it seemed that the crack became worse. Nonetheless, Chorong signed the approval for the leave and called Miya to give it back to Eunji. Her head was everywhere but at work. Her mind kept drifting back to the time when Eunji forced her to go home because she was overworking herself. The girl made her sleep and cooked for her. When she woke up, Eunji was at the living room, reading a book about how to make stupid people follow commands. Chorong flicked the doctor’s forehead and then laughed. They ended up cuddling on the couch and Chorong falling asleep between Eunji’s arms. That was the first time she slept so soundly.

~

Just like that, a week passed and Chorong was on her way to Seoul for the quarterly meeting. Although she already told Sana that she’ll be in Seoul at least a day earlier because she wanted to meet her sister. Chorong didn’t bother to bring clothes to Seoul because her unit in Cheongdam-Dong was already filled with clothes she couldn’t bring in Busan. It was both a blessing and a curse to be her father’s daughter.

When she arrived at her unit, she rested for a while before she took a shower. She sent a message to her youngest sister to tell her that she’s around. They’ve always been close even though they have different moms. Chorong adored how her sister was way ahead of her age with her way of thinking. She didn’t bother to wait for the reply because she wanted to sleep. Maybe in Seoul, she’d be more at peace.

The day after their mini argument in the office, Eunji went to Seoul. She didn’t even say goodbye to Chorong. She had to admit that she hated how things were going. She hated the fact that Eunji would completely ignore her in the pantry. She hated how Eunji would skip regular break hours just so Chorong wouldn’t see her. She hated how Eunji would take off days during the times Chorong was free the most. Bottomline: Chorong hated being apart from the doctor.

She woke up with the smell of kimchi soup coming from the kitchen. Chorong got up and looked at the clock. It was eleven in the morning and Chorong wanted more sleep if it weren’t for her sister cooking for her yet again. She already knew that it was her sister because there were only two people who knew her apartment code.

“Oh Hayoung, why are you here before lunch? I think I specifically told you to drop by after lunch?” Chorong slumped on the table, still sleepy.

“Good morning to you as well, big sister,” her younger sister looked at her with a disappointed face. “Let me read your message so you can understand how alarming it seemed.”

Hayoung fished her phone from her pocket and looked for Chorong’s name in her messages. “No,” Chorong whined and drank the water in front of her.

“Hayoungie, I’m here. Let’s date?” Hayoung read out loud. Chorong smiled at her sister and shook her head, “You never ask me for a date, Unnie. You always tell me to leave you alone whenever I appear here.”

Chorong laughed after a week of nothing but melancholic days. “You make it sound like I don’t like your presence,” she joked.

“You do but you don’t admit it so your message alarmed me,” Hayoung made a face and set the food in front of her. “How’s my only big sister doing?”

“Okay, I guess,” she started eating and continued the conversation. “I want to get a massage and go shopping. Normally, I don’t go out but this time is different. I wanna unwind. I don’t want the silence of this room to surround me.”

“And you say you’re okay,” Hayoung laughed and nodded, agreeing to what she wanted to do for the day.

After having lunch, Chorong prettied herself and went to the mall with Hayoung. They went to different shops ranging from shoes to sports clothes to lingerie and even to bags. Chorong paid for everything even though Hayoung insisted. She kept giving her cards to the cashiers and just shrugged whenever Hayoung asked her about the bill. She already earned enough money to spend this much in one day.

“What’s up, really?” it was Hayoung who finally snapped during their massage time. “You look out of it, you’re smiling but you’re not happy. You’re physically in Seoul but your mind is in Busan. What’s up, Chorong?”

It was rare for Chorong to let Hayoung call her by her first name. But she dismissed the thought and just sighed, “There’s this girl.”

“Why is it that every sentence that starts with that phrase feels like it’ll give me a headache for days,” her sister rolled her eyes. “Let’s hear it. Better hear that instead of that damned ex of yours that’s the personification of trash,” she almost laughed when Hayoung pouted.

“Let's talk about it when we get home. You’re going to sleep over, right?” her sister nodded. Chorong closed her eyes and enjoyed the massage.

~

She couldn’t remember how many bottles of soju she had but based on Hayoung’s dilated eyes, it was probably enough to make her pass out anytime soon. It was just nine in the evening and they were inside her unit with a lot of leftover food on the table.

“I met her at the hospital. Basically we became partners in bed,” she chuckled bitterly and took another shot. “I don’t know, Hayoungie. She makes me feel like I matter. Like for once in my life, I’m appreciated. I matter,” Chorong’s voice came out like a whisper. She was also surprised by how her own voice sounded defeated. She had been trying her best to not think of Eunji but with the alcohol in her system, it was hard not to break. “She told me she was willing to drop everything as long as I told her what I want. How am I supposed to react?”

Hayoung looked at her with confused eyes, “Did you not expect to fall in love with her? Or she would fall in love with you?”

“It’s not love, Bbang,” she replied. Her little sister raised an eyebrow which made her say, “I think.” It sounded like a gunshot in her head. Hayoung’s voice was demanding. Way more demanding than Eunji ever sounded. The familiar surge of fear was there again, taking over her system. She was having a difficult time to breathe. “I’m scared, Hayoungie,” she admitted.

“What are you afraid of, Unnie? That she’ll leave you like what that trash did? That in the long run, the doctor will get bored of you like how that trash did?” to hear her most feared scenarios was like watching her nightmares come to life. She slowly nodded, realizing that Hayoung knew her more than she gave her credit for. “First of all, that lame excuse for a man was an arrangement. He is stupid for doing that and I will forever hate his guts because he hurt you.”

“You sound like an older sister,” Chorong tried to change the subject and laughed. “He has a point. I am a boring person.”

“No,” the younger girl pulled Chorong into a hug. “You’re my big sister. You’re not boring. You’re conservative and I think you’re being stupid for not giving the doctor a chance. She may be the person who will give you the relationship you deserve.”

Chorong felt broken. Being with Hayoung normally made her feel strong but now that her little sister was hugging her protectively, she cried. Being the eldest among her father’s five children, she was the only illegitimate. Her brothers hated her for achieving so much. She was often referred to as the standard of a perfect child by her father. Chorong was living a life of pressure from her father. It was only Hayoung who made her feel like she was family. Even her father’s wife hated her because she was breathing. It wasn’t like it was Chorong’s fault that her father had a child with his girlfriend who happened to pass away. Chorong never demanded anything from her father’s family. When she graduated college, she worked her ass off to pay for her own tuition. She made a lawyer out of her own money. Her dad offered to pay for her tuition but she declined, wanting to become a lawyer because of herself, not because of her dad. When she met Ichika, at the age of twenty, Sana was just fourteen. Ichika was thirty and was still one of the most beautiful human beings Chorong had ever met. She felt like she met her mom when Ichika often made her coffee during the sleepless nights.

“You think I deserve to be happy?” she asked Hayoung. Her little sister looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“We all deserve to be happy, Unnie. Especially you because our brothers are jerks and they made you feel like it’s your fault for being smart,” Hayoung told her. “You know, I often tell dad that I want to be just a little close to how you are. You’re my role model, unnie. And I will always hate the people who will hurt you. For now, I like the doctor for making you happy but if she ever hurts you, I will kick her in her nonexistent nuts.”

“I hate the cheesy you,” Chorong laughed and took another shot of soju. Hayoung hummed and broke the hug. She looked at the view in front. Her unit had an overlooking view of the Han River. Every night, she gets pulled into another world because of how breathtaking the view was. Chorong felt like that when she looked at Eunji. It was ironic how the doctor could take her breath away but she never felt so alive with Eunji around.

The next morning, Hayoung was still passed out on her bed when she woke up. Chorong had to prepare for the quarterly meeting so even though she was too lazy to get up, she fixed herself. The drive was dreadful because she was going to report their progress in Busan. As much as she was proud of how the sales and revenue became higher, Eiji was still looking for a chance for him to take Sana down. And Chorong, as respect to Ichika, would rather die than see Sana become miserable.

It was normal for people to look at her when she entered the premises. But for some reason, she felt more insecure than before. The last time she went to the building for a meeting, Eunji was there to hold her hand before she got out of the car. Eunji was there, continuously reminding her that she was doing an amazing job. Chorong felt like a part of her confidence was gone without the doctor’s hand in hers.

“Chorong!” it was his trash of an ex who greeted her. Chorong looked at Changsub from head to toe and rolled her eyes. “Did you roll your eyes?” her ex asked.

Chorong gave him a dead look, “Yes. I’m busy. I have a meeting in fifteen minutes and I don’t have to waste on useless things.”

“What meeting are you having? I’m a manager here. I can help you with things if you can give me something in return,” Chorong felt disgusted with the way Changsub looked at her. She wanted to throw up on the spot.

But instead, she looked around and caught Sana’s eyes. She saw the CEO nod so she called the marketing department head, “Ms. Han. Yes, there’s this new manager who just tried to bribe me into making it into the company if I give him something in return. Kindly look into it before I do.” When she finished, Sana was already behind Changsub.

“What did you do?!” Changsub looked mad and terrified. Before he could say something more, Sana spoke.

“Atty. Park, it’s nice of you to grace us with your presence. It must be tiring to be away from the main office while handling everything me and Jihyo cannot,” Sana walked past Changsub and touched her shoulder. “I’ll see you at the board meeting.”

“Sure thing, Sana,” she turned to Changsub and smiled. “You asked me last time if I was the same? Yes, I am. And I’m still way better than you could ever imagine,” Chorong turned around and walked away. She felt liberated from something that was holding her back. There was a wave of excitement that was suddenly running through her veins. Chorong wanted to scream from the bottom of her lungs and celebrate something she wasn’t even sure for. She just wanted to be happy for the day.

When she got inside the boardroom, Eiji was there again, reading through the reports and finding something he can use to make Sana look bad. Jihyo was there along with the twins and Sana. The twins were looking bored because it was just nine in the morning. Momo wasn’t a morning person but she had to be there because of the things Chorong had already planned on doing. She had enough of Eiji’s moling tactics so she will initiate the transfer of authority and responsibility to Momo and Mina. It was a hard discussion between the twins but after three meetings, Mina finally agreed to take over as long as Momo was going to be there to do fifty percent of the responsibility. Chorong called Sana right away to prepare and plan everything.

“The hospital project is completely useless and out of our company’s league,” Eiji suddenly interjected when Chorong was reporting how the hospitals were doing in general.

Something snapped inside Chorong’s mind so she placed the report down, “Twenty five percent.”

“What?”

“If the project was out of our league then why did our stocks increase by twenty five percent and counting? Are you really reading through the report or are you trying to humiliate Sana through her first project so you can assume her position again?” Eiji couldn’t say anything when Chorong continued to speak of her thoughts. “You do know that I’ve caught every rat you tried to plant in the hospital. That former accounting office already confessed everything and mentioned every single mole you planted. I have evidence in every other board member’s copy of the report. Myoui Eiji, you will be removed from your position effective immediately and your children, Momo and Mina will be taking over. Regarding their knowledge, Sana and Jihyo already made arrangements to ensure that the twins will not have any problems.”

Eiji stood up and slammed his hands on the table, “That’s unacceptable. I am the supposed CEO. Not that illegitimate child!”

The word illegitimate made her see red. Chorong looked at Sana, checking if the girl was hurt but when Sana just smirked, she continued, “The board will now decide through voting. Ladies and gentlemen, please raise your right hand if you want the twins to take over.”

Within a matter of seconds, all board members voted yes and in that instant, Myoui Eiji lost all his powers in the company. Chorong had to call the guards so that Eiji wouldn’t create a scene. It was certain that the man would still do something but that wasn’t of her concern at the moment. They continued the meeting according to the agenda. After that, she felt her phone vibrate from her pocket. She saw Miya’s name on the screen so she opened it.

**From: Miya** **  
** **Samseong-dong Building III, Unit 5.**

She almost smiled but stopped herself because Sana was still talking in front. When the meeting ended, Chorong wanted to leave but she was held back by Jihyo who wanted to talk to her about their upcoming wedding.

“The wedding will be in Hawaii. Sana insists that you walk her down the aisle since you were her parents’ friend. She just couldn’t ask you because she’s shy,” Jihyo told her when she was sure that Sana was busy teasing her cousin.

“But,” she thought of how she wanted to fix her own problems first. But Sana deserved to be walked down the aisle by someone who loved her as a child. Even with their six years gap, Chorong treated Sana more than a friend. “Give me some time before I can give you an answer, Jihyo,” she answered with all honesty.

Jihyo nodded, “Is everything okay with you and Doctor Jeong?”

Her eyes widened when she heard Jihyo’s voice, “What do you mean?”

“I saw you two during the last meeting. She dropped you off and picked you up. I didn’t tell Sana but you seemed out of it according to her so I asked,” Jihyo was too observant for her own good.

Chorong nodded, “I think it’ll be okay. We’re not together anyway.”

“You should be. Doctor Jeong’s really cool. She’s my dad’s cardio before she relocated to Busan. Anyway, I won’t interfere with your personal matters,” Jihyo patted her shoulder and smiled. “You’re a cool person, Atty. Park. The manager you reported will be fired immediately. I do not tolerate any kind of harassment. And neither does Sana.”

~

Chorong was nervous as she paced back and forth in front of the door unit that Miya sent her. The night before, after Hayoung passed out, she called Miya and asked her assistant to find Eunji’s address in Seoul. It was against protocols to use an employee’s records for personal gain but she was losing hope. Eunji wouldn’t answer her calls, wouldn’t respond to her messages, it was like the girl deleted Chorong’s existence in her world. Chorong felt like her heart was being torn apart because of the idea.

“I hope we can try again,” she kept repeating to herself. Talking to her sister made her realize that was being scared for no reason. That she was just letting her past take over her present. It also made her realize that it was Eunji. It was the same person who made her feel like she was the only thing that mattered. It was Eunji, the girl who would look at her after she just woke up like she was the most beautiful thing she saw. It was Eunji, the girl who kept reminding her that whatever happened, she will be there. And Chorong was dumb enough to deny herself from the happiness she was praying for. Chorong was that dumb to risk losing Eunji just because she was scared. “Here goes nothing,” she was going to risk it. Just like how Eunji laid out her cards, she was going to do the same.

She pressed the doorbell and tapped her foot on the ground. Chorong was honestly beyond nervous. It was worse than the time when she took her board exams without even enrolling at a review center.

When the door opened, Chorong smiled and looked up, “Meung!”

But her smile dropped when she saw a girl with long reddish-black hair. It wasn’t Eunji and Chorong didn’t have a clue on who it was. The girl was someone she never saw in the hospital. And it wasn’t Son Naeun. Worst was when Chorong realized that the girl was wearing one of Eunji’s shirts. She recognized it because Eunji used to wear it when she’d go out to buy food or when they go to the grocery before they go home.

Just like when her smile dropped, Chorong’s heart felt like a million knives stabbed her when the girl asked, “She went out to buy food. May I know who you are?”

“No need. Thank you,” Chorong turned around and started walking away, going to the elevator area. Her tears were already falling because of how she was feeling. Her emotions were overwhelming. She felt played. How could Eunji just get a girl in less than a month after she told Chorong that she wanted more than what they had? Chorong felt betrayed. She knew it. She was going to get hurt. But how come the pain was too much compared to when she caught Changsub cheating?

When the elevator door opened, Chorong hurried to enter. She bumped into someone so she uttered, “Sorry.”

She was surprised that it was Eunji, looking at her with confused eyes, “Chorong, what are you doing here?” The doctor held her hand and squeezed it. “Were you looking for me?” there was hope in her voice. 

Chorong yanked her hand away and glared at Eunji with her tears streaming down her face, “I hope you’re happy, Jeong Eunji.”

She pressed the close button and before Eunji could react, the door closed. Chorong covered her mouth with her hands and cried. She ran to her car and locked it before she completely broke down. It was like being ripped to shreds. Chorong never knew it was possible to physically feel the pain of being heart broken. Her mind kept replaying an image of Eunji and that girl together, doing things they did. She wanted to hit her head on the steering wheel.

Chorong wanted to disappear. Maybe if she did, the pain she was feeling would disappear too.


	10. the girl who confessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter. The epilogue will be posted soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoyyyyy. sorry this is half assed hahaha

_ ~ _ _   
_ _ she was the abridged _ _   
_ _ version of all the love letters _ _   
_ _ i had ever written. _ _   
_ _ -michael faudet. _ _   
_ ~

The pain was almost too unbearable for Chorong to withstand. She couldn’t remember how she managed to start the engine and drive away from the building where Eunji resided. Even with the tears streaming down her face, Chorong made sure to drive safely. She lost count on how many times she pressed the hazard button and stopped on the side because her tears were blocking her sight. Chorong didn’t know where to go. Hayoung was busy with her own life and her brothers hated her with passion.

Chorong ended up in front of Yongsun’s apartment. She didn’t care if the rain started pouring while she was driving. She didn’t care if she was soaked because she didn’t have an umbrella. When Chorong pressed the doorbell, she was shivering due to the cold. Yongsun’s eyes almost jumped out of her eye sockets when she saw Chorong looking like a mess.

“Chorong!” Yongsun pulled her in instantly and closed the door. “What the hell?” she looked at her best friend and immediately cried.

Yongsun was lost. She ran to her bedroom and took a towel to dry Chorong up. Chorong, on the other hand, was still crying on the couch where Yongsun left her. Her best friend pulled her into a hug even though she was still wet. Chorong didn’t think she could cry harder but she did anyway. She cried on Yongsun’s shoulder like her life depended on it.

“Tell me what happened, babe,” Yong carefully patted her head. Chorong could still feel the punch in her heart, the way everything was painful. Her whole body was resonating with the pain her chest was feeling. It was worse when her father blamed her for her mother’s death, worse than when her brothers tried to set her up with an old businessman, worse when she caught Changsub in bed with another woman. Everything was worse. Chorong’s world was suddenly worse.

“I, Yong, Eun-eunji,” she couldn’t even say a complete sentence. Her mind was in complete chaos. Everything was replaying, their nights together, the times they spent, the way Eunji looked before she drove away, how Eunji looked at her at the museum, when Eunji met her at the hospital the next day. It was all replaying in fast forward. Of course, the vision of the girl at Eunji’s place was there. She cried harder when she realized that she was that replaceable. “Girl,” Chorong placed her hands on her mouth, covering them and crying harder.

“It’s okay, Chorong,” Yongsun stroked her head in a gentle manner and allowed her to cry. Chorong felt like her heart was about to leave her chest because of how much she was crying. She was so sure that her face (especially her eyes) would be swollen but she couldn’t care less.

When her wailing finally became breathy sobs, Yongsun led her to the bathroom and prepared all the things she needed. As the warm water showered over her, Chorong still cried every once in a while. She thought it was stupid that she couldn’t stop herself from crying every time she’d remember how the girl looked comfortable in Eunji’s clothes. Yongsun was on the phone when she stepped out of the bath.

“I’ll call you later,” Yong ended the call and turned to Chorong. “You okay?”

It was like crumbling right after she just picked up the broken pieces of herself. Chorong ran to Yongsun again and cried. “Yong,” she sobbed. “I love her,” she finally admitted to herself.

Her friend looked like she already knew. But instead of saying the cliche ‘I told you so’, Yongsun pulled her in for an embrace and told her, “I know, Chorong. And it’s okay.”

Chorong wished she could say that her best friend’s words made her feel better. Chorong wished that the hug from Yongsun made her okay. But it didn’t. Nothing made her feel better. Actually, Chorong felt worse.

~

When Chorong woke up, she was alone in Yongsun’s bed. She remembered how the interior used to be yellow but now it was gray with an accent of black. It was modern themed and it was pleasing to the eyes. Regardless of her environment, Chorong still felt like shit. It was worse than a hangover because for that, there's medicine but for what she was feeling, nothing could make her feel better. Chorong wished that time could make her feel better in the future.

Chorong got off the bed and walked outside, hearing the soft murmurs of her friend and someone she was sure was Bomi. Her assumption was proven when she saw Bomi and Yongsun on the couch, talking to each other with concern evident in their faces. Bomi was the first to see her.

“Chorong,” the girl stood up and hugged her. “Yong called me and told me what happened. Do I need to beat her up? To think I even shared my food with her!”

For the first time since the day at the museum, Chorong laughed genuinely. She hugged Bomi and said, “You’re the best, Bbom.”

“I know. I’m Bomi, I’m bound to be the best,” Bomi told her. “Yong and I talked. We are forcing you to take three more days off,” she was confused so she looked at Yongsun who was nodding behind them.

Chorong knew that she wouldn’t win with Yongsun and Bomi against her so she looked for her phone (which was on the center table, thankfully). She saw a message that made her heart skip a beat.

**From: MeungJi** **  
** **You’re in Seoul? Did you want to see me? Why were you here last night?**

Instead of replying, she skipped the message and searched for Sana’s name. She had been wanting to take a break and the timing was too perfect to let go.

**To: Sana** **  
** **Do you mind if I take three more days off?**

**From: Sana** **  
** **Nope. Enjoy your days off, Atty! ♥**

She smiled when she saw Sana’s reply. The way Sana was handling the company alongside her fiancee was amazing. She recognized all the hardworking employees and compensated them accordingly. Chorong made sure that even those in provinces were given their raises as to ensure that they stay with them.

“Well, I’m free until Friday before I have to go back to Busan,” she tossed her phone on the solo seat and slumped beside Yong. They were back to how they used to hangout during college days. They shared one apartment and took turns in deciding when it was Saturday. Most of the time, Yongsun would take them bar hopping while Bomi would ask them to play in the nearest computer shop. When it was Chorong’s turn, they’d go find restaurants and discover recipes. It was the mini joys they had in life before adulthood took over and made them a slave to the economy.

Bomi sat beside her so she was now in the middle of Yong and Bomi. “Let’s give you a pamper day? My treat!” Yongsun chirped.

“Then we can go to that newly opened bar so that Chorong can get laid and realized that someone else can make her come,” Chorong almost slapped Bomi’s mouth but the latter already knew it was coming so she jumped. “Come on, I was just joking!” Yongsun was also laughing while watching Chorong try to catch the other girl.

She missed it. She missed being able to bond with her best friends. Her life in Busan was a little better but it was also boring because she didn’t have anything else to do aside from streaming and working. She didn’t even go out to drink aside from those times when the company would require them. Even then, she didn’t enjoy it. She was forced to smile in front of old doctors who had nothing to do but set her up with their single sons. Chorong frowned at remembering the thought.

“Let me guess, I’ll pay for the drinks?” she surrendered and sat beside Yongsun again. Bomi was tired and crashed on both girl’s legs.

“You got that right. You’re the one with a black card here,” her best friend added.

“As if you’re not earning enough for yourself,” she said. Bomi was playing innocent again by looking at her with a grin. If people wouldn’t notice, Bomi was an established gaming streamer. Her donations alone can pay off her rent for a year. Honestly speaking, Bomi could quit being a consultant for a marketing company and she could still live life comfortably.

“Alright, get ready so that we can leave,” Yongsun stood up and fixed the sofa. She made sure that Chorong and Bomi would not leave a mess. When Chorong was finally done, they rode her car and went to the salon where Yong often got her makeup and hair done.

The salon screamed expensive but it didn’t bother her. Even if she were to choose, she’d choose the quality service over cheap ones. Yongsun led them and greeted the manager of the salon, “Joohyun, mind if you do your magic on my friend here?”

The short pale girl who looked almost like a goddess rather than a human turned her attention to Chorong, “Her?” Yong nodded. The woman called Joohyun scanned her from head to toe, “Won’t be a problem since she already looks amazing.”

She blushed when she heard the compliment. Chorong was led to a chair. She looked at Bomi and Yongsun who were giving her thumbs ups. “Wait, where are you two going?”

“We’ll buy some stuff for later!” Bomi pulled Yongsun out of the salon and before Chorong could say something, they disappeared. She looked at Joohyun who was studying her face and playing with the tips of her short hair, “Will I be safe here?”

Joohyun chuckled but nodded, “You’re safe in my hands, Ms. Park.” The girl looked at her like she was some raw diamond waiting to be turned into something so expensive, it’ll make pockets bleed. Chorong kind of liked the idea, “Here’s what I’m going to do…”

~

Honestly, Chorong fell asleep along the way. She didn’t know what time but she woke up with her head feeling heavy. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that her nails were being dried. She looked around, looking for either Yongsun or Bomi but she saw no one. Instead, she saw Joohyun, waiting for her to wake up.

“Hey, Yongsun and Bomi dropped by to give you this,” Joohyun gave her a paper bag with a sandwich inside. The girl also placed an iced americano in front of her. “Just a few more minutes and you’ll be done,” the manager gave her a smile before gesturing to the mirror.

“Woah,” was all Chorong could say when she saw her reflection. She couldn’t even recognize herself because her short black hair was now the opposite. There was makeup on her face which made her features louder than before. Her eyes looked so smokey that she wasn’t sure if she was still the boring Chorong she got used to.

“What do you think?” Joohyun placed her hands on Chorong’s shoulder. “Your friends thought you looked stunning. Whoever broke your heart will definitely break their bones to have you back,” the girl continued.

Chorong stared at herself, trying to digest if that person looking straight at her was someone she knew, “I don’t look like me.”

Joohyun shook her head, “Honey, you look like yourself. Only better, more free. Unrestricted. That look will go best with confidence.”

She was about to answer when she heard Bomi from the entrance, “Chorong!!!” Bomi looked amazed when she finally stopped in front of her, “Wow, you look so beautiful that if I didn’t know snore, I’d really date you.”

“Fuck off,” Chorong hit Bomi and looked for Yong who was already at the cashier, paying. She skipped to her other best friend and said, “I’ll pay for it, Yong.”

Yongsun shook her head, “Nonsense. You deserve this. My treat because after what I saw last night? I promised to make you feel even a little bit better.”

Chorong felt her heart swell with how much love she received from her best friends. They even held her hand while walking out of the mall. Of course, she didn’t forget to say goodbye to Joohyun who treated her rather nicely. Despite the girl’s bitch face, she was really sweet and Chorong appreciated that.

This time, Bomi was the one who drove. She kept talking about the bar they were going to at night but Chorong felt like it wasn’t right for her to go. Like she wasn’t  _ meant _ to enjoy. Instead, she wanted to just be on her bed and watch rom-coms with sappy endings.

“I think I’m too boring to be in a bar,” she blurted out. Bomi hit the breaks and looked at her with mad eyes.

“Say that again?” Yongsun held Bomi’s shoulder and calmed her down. “Chorong, I dare you to say that again,” Bomi repeated.

“I mean,” she looked away and bit her lip, something she did whenever she was guilty over something. She knew that Bomi hated it when she was starting to doubt herself. “Why can’t we just stay at home?”

It surprised her that it was Yongsun who spoke, “I don’t really mind staying at home but if that means you’ll just have random episodes of breaking down then I’m with Bomi on this one. I hate seeing you or her cry and if you cry, Bomi starts crying and if you two start crying, I’ll cry too. So, Chorong, save us all the swollen eyes and just go to the bar. You’re not obligated to bag anyone. Just get wasted and we’ll take care of the rest.”

Bomi turned away and gripped the steering wheel, stepping on the gas as she did so. Chorong already knew she was mad because she kept clicking her tongue. She knew better than to push the topic any further. When they got to Yongsun’s place, they made her sit on the bed as they paraded the dresses that they bought earlier. 

“How did you know my size?” she asked curiously.

Yongsun grinned, “We have the same size so it wasn’t a problem.” She pulled a dress from one of the shopping bags, “This is for you!”

Chorong stared at the piece of cloth that Yongsun was so proud to show her. “Are you sure? Shouldn’t I just be naked if I were to wear that?”

“Of course we thought of that reaction,” Bomi pulled out another piece of clothing and said, “Tada! We know you! Your dress should be:  _ I’m not a virgin but I’m also not a slut _ so here’s what we got you!”

After Chorong got ready, she wasn’t that comfortable with what she was about to do but since Yongsun and Bomi were with her, she went along with the flow. Chorong knew that nothing bad would happen to her as long as her best friends were with her. Since Bomi was the lightest drinker among them, she was the designated driver. Chorong got out of the car and felt conscious when people looked at her. She pulled the fur coat closer, closing it more. Bomi gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her by the arm.

“Drinks on me,” Bomi nodded. As soon as they got to their couch, drinks flowed from left to right. Chorong took a shot of vodka right off the bat. She felt the fire burning her throat but she just gave a harsh breath before she put the shot glass down.

Bomi was just sitting beside her, winking at girls and pointing at Chorong. She didn’t mind when Yongsun was suddenly making out with someone by the bar. She didn’t mind when Bomi kept giving her drinks ranging from vodka to rum to whiskey to almost anything. She was bothered though when men kept approaching her, asking for her number or if she was free for the rest of the night. Chorong knew she had enough when the last guy who offered her a drink tried to touch her. She flipped and called the bouncer so even though her head was spinning, she stood up and went to the dance floor. She’d rather dance than talk to men who just want to get into her pants.

On the dance floor, the beat was getting into Chorong’s system. She closed her eyes and let her body sway with the music. With her vision getting blurry, she felt all restrictions leave her. Chorong kept dancing, swaying, and leaning into people who were dancing with her.

Chorong felt a hand on her waist, pulling her closer. She chuckled and let herself dance with whoever pulled her. She felt like there was fire on her body when the person who was dancing behind her kept close, not letting her go. It was familiar, all too familiar, so she looked back and saw the face she prayed to see for the past few weeks. Chorong felt her heart stop when Eunji smiled at her. But then the image of the girl in her house suddenly flashed in her head. Chorong took a step back.

“Baby,” Eunji pulled her again. “Don’t,” the doctor’s voice sounded like it was pleading. Even with a blurry vision, Chorong thought that Eunji was still too attractive for her own good. When Eunji pulled her close and hugged her, Chorong felt like her world stopped.

“What, wait,” she was being hugged. Chorong was being hugged by Eunji and her heart was beating like a mad man.

“I missed you so much,” Eunji’s voice was so broken that Chorong felt like she melted. She felt her neck getting wet so she panicked even more. Eunji was crying, “Come home with me, my love.”

That was it.

She was drunk. Chorong was drunk. Chorong was weak against Eunji. Chorong wouldn’t want to go home with anyone else aside from Eunji. Afterall, she was in love with the Eunji so why wouldn’t she allow herself have one more stupid decision?

She wasn’t much of a saint anyway.

~

Chorong’s mind was in such a daze until Eunji opened the door of her unit. It was the same apartment she went to just last night and she couldn’t help but feel the same pain she was feeling earlier. Chorong entered the unit and looked around. When she turned to Eunji, she was surprised. Eunji practically brisk walked to where she was standing, cupped her face, and kissed her. The kiss was shattering compared to their other kisses. Eunji’s lips against hers felt like they were trying to say something but couldn’t.

She moaned against Eunji’s lips, as if answering to the kiss that was insistent and demanding. Eunji pulled her impossibly closer and snaked her arm around Chorong’s waist. Again, Chorong felt tears streaming down Eunji’s face. She pulled away and held Eunji’s face between her hands, “What’s wrong?”

Eunji shook her head, “Chorong.” she sobbed. “God,” Eunji looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath, “Fucking God, I love you.”

Chorong’s eyes widened when Eunji said those words. The doctor looked at her with pleading eyes, “What?”

The smile was too bright to even look at it, “You heard me, princess.” Eunji took a step forward and touched her cheek again, “I love you, Park Chorong.” She took Chorong’s lips again, making her feel the love that she had for Chorong.

Chorong couldn’t focus. She was distracted with her own heartbeat but also with her thoughts. Drowned by the idea of Eunji between her arms, Chorong threw all her thoughts away and just let her emotions take over her. She wrapped her arms around Eunji’s lips and responded to her kisses, as if saying the same words that Eunji told her. The doctor’s kisses were different. They were demanding but they were also gentle, almost afraid that Chorong would disappear or break if she was a little rougher.

Unlike when they were having sex on stream, Eunji kept whispering things while kissing her. As Eunji’s kisses travelled, Chorong kept going deeper and deeper into that space where all she could think of was Eunji. The doctor was right when she used the stethoscope on Chorong. Her heart and her thoughts were filled with Eunji.

_ Eunji.Eunji. Eunji. _

“Bed,” she managed to choke up. Eunji smiled at her before she carried Chorong like a bride. She couldn’t stop herself from chuckling as she hugged Eunji. It felt light. Being with Eunji felt light.

Eunji gently laid her on the bed and hovered over her, “Did you come here yesterday?”

Chorong nodded.

“Why?” Eunji leaned down and peppered her with kisses. Her eyes, cheeks, nose, everywhere Eunji’s lips touched, she kissed. Chorong felt her heart swell once again. She realized that her hand was interlocked with Eunji’s as the doctor unzipped her dress, Chorong’s breath hitched.

“I,” she sighed when she felt Eunji’s lips in the middle of her chest. “Wanted to talk,” she breathed out when the girl trailed her finger against her back.

“Why did you leave?” the doctor asked. Eunji successfully removed the dress and threw it somewhere in the room. Chorong’s eyes met Eunji’s. They stared at each other for a second too long before Eunji started kissing her everywhere.

Chorong couldn’t think properly. She struggled to find the right words but she managed to say, “Girl.” She felt Eunji’s lips on her stomach, leaving a mark there.

When she felt Eunji’s fingers against her, Chorong sighed. Eunji leveled her face in front of Chorong’s. “Chorong,” the girl said while looking straight into her eyes, “You’re my only girl.”

Her mouth formed an ‘O’ when she felt Eunji’s finger inside her, “Eunji.” She called out and held on to the doctor’s arms. Eunji chuckled and kissed her bare shoulder.

“I love you,” Eunji pulled out and brushed her finger against Chorong’s. She couldn’t help but claw Eunji’s back as she grinded against the girl’s fingers. Eunji hummed and dipped her finger up and down with long and pressured flicks. Chorong gasped and jerked before she let out another moan.

Eunji was on her neck, nibbling on that spot that drove Chorong crazy. “Eunji,” she moaned. When the girl rubbed slow circles against Chorong’s sensitive nub. It was different. Chorong could feel her heart racing and her tears starting to form. She wasn’t in pain or anything but she was overwhelmed with the emotions that she was feeling. Anytime, she could burst and just yell to the world that she was desperately and hopelessly in love with Jeong Eunji.

She felt Eunji smile against her neck and gulped before dipping her fingers in again. Chorong arched her back and gasped again. “Oh god,” the lawyer said. Eunji chuckled as she created the rhythm for Chorong to roll her hips with. Eunji moaned when she felt Chorong’s muscles clench around her fingers.

“You are insanely beautiful, love,” Eunji whispered. She wanted Chorong to come so bad and she needed to see it. To see Chorong come undone in front of her own eyes. Eunji  _ badly _ needed to see it.

Chorong felt her body go rigid and her muscles tighten as Eunji’s fingers gently caressed every inch of Chorong’s being. Her head turned right to left until she couldn’t take it anymore. She kept mumbling Eunji’s name, calling her as if Eunji had the answer to what she was asking for. And yes, Eunji had the answer. The doctor was breathing heavily against her neck as she felt Chorong get closer to the edge. Chorong’s breath quickened and eventually, she closed her eyes shut and cried out Eunji’s name in ecstasy and felt the world shatter as she came in Eunji’s fingers.

Eunji pulled her fingers out and gently massaged Chorong’s nub as she kissed the girl’s neck, whispering the same words she kept saying earlier. She pulled Chorong into a hug and kissed the girl’s forehead. She waited until Chorong came down from her high and drowsily looked at her, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Chorong weakly said. She hid her face under Eunji’s chin and sighed, “You love me.”

She felt Eunji’s fingers on her hair, playing with the new tips, “Yes. And I’m sure about it.”

“Why?” she asked. Chorong felt her heart racing, not knowing what to expect from the girl.

“Because I do? Do I need a reason to love you?” Eunji looked at her with confused eyes. “Is this a test?”

Chorong shook her head, “No. I’m just scared.”   
  


“Of?” Eunji tipped her chin until they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“That you might get bored with me, leave me, and then I’ll be so hurt I don’t think I’ll be able to love someone again after that,” Chorong stopped herself and covered her mouth.

Eunji chuckled and hugged her, “Love, I don’t think I’ll find you boring ever. I can stare at you all day and I’d still look for you the next day.”

It felt like a warm blanket wrapping her whole being. Chorong felt safe. Chorong felt at home.

~

When morning came, Chorong woke up with a shirt that wasn’t hers. She looked around and saw a picture frame beside the table. It was a picture of her and Eunji during one of their ‘try something new’ adventures. Eunji was sitting on a chair and she was leaning Eunji, about to sleep on her. It was a mirror selfie where Eunji had her arm around Chorong’s waist and Chorong’s arm was on Eunji’s shoulder.

She sat up and realized that she was already wearing underwear so Eunji must have fixed her up when she was asleep. Chorong went out of the room and saw the same girl that she met. Her heart raced and anger was slowly taking over her.

“Rong!” Eunji was smiling at her from the kitchen. The girl looked at her and smiled as well, “Have you met Namjoo? She’s my cousin. She lives here whenever I’m in Busan.”

She suddenly felt like she was the most stupid person on Earth. Why didn’t she think of the possibility of the girl being a relative of Eunji? She was overthinking things. Chorong suddenly bursted laughing. Namjoo looked at her like she grew another head, “Eunji, she’s exactly how you told me. She’s interesting.”

“Right? I really found the one, right?” Eunji went up to her and hugged Chorong in front of her cousin. “Morning,” she greeted Chorong.

“Can we talk?” Chorong pulled her back inside the room and then hugged Eunji. “I’m sorry. I thought you bedded someone because when I went here, I saw her. I thought she was some other girl you wanted to have sex with.”

Instead of getting mad, Eunji laughed and pulled her, “How do you think I’ll find you boring when your mind is wired like that? Everyday will be a challenge on how I can prove to you that it’s you, Chorong.”

Her face was red, Chorong was sure of it. When she looked at Eunji again, she noticed the bruise on her cheek. Chorong gently touched Eunji’s face and said, “What happened?”

“You know when I fell hard, I got bruised but it’s okay. It’s you that I fell for anyway,” Chorong poked the bruise, making Eunji whine in pain. “God, thanks a lot, love.”

“Love?” she asked. Chorong raised an eyebrow and waited for Eunji to answer.

“Yeah,” she gave that smile where her eyes disappeared. “You’re a baby but I prefer calling you love because that’s what you are to me,” Eunji held her hand. “Do you know what you want now, baby?”

Chorong slowly nodded, “Let’s try this? Us?”

Eunji stared at her and smirked, “You like me too, don’t you?”

“Yeah. You ruined me, like what you’ve said before,” she confessed. The doctor merely stared at her with pure adoration in her eyes. Eunji wanted to say something but instead, she gently reached out for Chorong’s hand and interlocked their fingers together. 


End file.
